Ancient Languages, Archaeology and Child Psych
by craterdweller
Summary: Set during season 5 prior to the episode The Body, Joyce and Giles have to deal with four year old Scoobies and a two year old Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Languages, Archaeology and Child Psychology?

BTVS characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe).

Author's Note: This fic is set in Season 5 before the episode The Body. Giles owns the Magic Box and Riley is gone already. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so if anyone is interested in being a beta reader I would greatly appreciate it :D

Rupert Giles held doctorates in Ancient Languages and Archaeology. He was a master swordsman, proficient sorcerer and Watcher to the active Slayer. However, none of these things prepared him for the phone call he received from his Slayer's mother on this Sunday afternoon.

"Rupert?" Joyce's inquiry sounded a little strained.

"Joyce? Are you alright?" He was immediately concerned as she had only recently returned home from the hospital following her brain surgery. His anxiety increased as numerous complications raced through his mind. He was after all, very familiar with head injuries.

"Y-yes. I'm fine, but … can you come over right now? As Buffy would say, I have a problem that is definitely hellmouthy."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hung up without waiting for her response, grabbing a sword and the keys to his convertible on the way out the door.

On the drive over to Revello drive he reasoned that the sword was perhaps an overreaction. Joyce would have mentioned if she was being attacked by demons and she hadn't used the code phrase to indicate she was being held hostage. He wondered if Buffy and her friends had changed their plans to watch movies with Joyce and Dawn. Although Buffy had tried to hide it, she was very worried about her mother and had been spending as much time with her and Dawn as possible.

Tires squealing, he pulled into the driveway in the spot adjacent to Joyce's jeep. He left the sword in the front passenger seat and raced up the porch, and yanked open the front door.

And froze. Then blinked. Opened his mouth and then closed it. Then blinked again. Joyce stood in the living room, holding a girl with long brown hair that appeared to be about two years of age. On the floor, with clothes that were overly big, were three blond girls, a red headed girl and a brown haired boy, all around the age of four.

"Giles!" The smallest blond yelled as she launched herself at his knees.

Reflexively he bent down and picked up the child. Peering into her grey-green eyes he tentatively asked, "Buffy?"

"Giles!" She exclaimed again happily as she threw her arms around his neck. This started off a chain reaction amongst the children who all shouted "Giles!" as they ran to him. His many years of martial arts training helped him keep his footing as four small bodies collided with his legs. He picked his way over to the sofa, with two children hanging on each leg and one still in his arms and sat down heavily. Dawn wriggled out of her mother's arms and climbed into his lap next to her sister.

"Oh dear lord!" Usually this exclamation would be accompanied by an intense cleaning of his eye glasses, but as Dawn had plucked them off his face and was currently twisting them in her tiny hands, he wasn't even allowed that comfort.

With and impish grin and a look he realized Buffy inherited from her mother, Joyce teased, "Congratulations Rupert, you have five girls and one boy."

He tried to keep a straight face, but Joyce saw the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement. She giggled first and that set him off. The children had no idea why the adults were laughing, but they clapped and laughed happily so as not to be left out.

"Rupert, I know you need to research this and figure out how to reverse it, but the children are going to need clothes and I'll need to get some training pants and a potty chair for Dawn. Can you watch them for an hour or so while I make a quick supply run?"

"M-m-me? I don't know anything about children. There must be someone else …." he trailed off when he caught Joyce's look.

Hands on hips, she threw him a take no prisoners glare. "Who else is there? I can't exactly explain to one of the neighbors how my twenty year old daughter and her friends are now suddenly four. And I can't take them with me without proper clothing or car seats. Besides the children adore you. Just tell them a story or play with them."

She almost felt sorry for him when Xander demands for a "stowry" were echoed by the other children. She patted him gently on the shoulder as she grabbed her purse off the end table.

"Joyce. Take this," he said as he fished his credit card out of his wallet. She seemed affronted at first until he added, "the least the Council can do is to help pay for this. Although I think I will keep the specifics to myself. I don't want to have to explain to Quentin why I needed to purchase a potty chair."

Joyce laughed as she headed out the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can." As she closed and locked the door behind her she could hear the children resume their demands for a story.

TBC

Edit this page (if you have permission)–Published by Google Docs–Report Abuse–Updated automatically every 5 minutes


	2. Chapter 2

BTVS and Angel characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe).

_Author's Note: This fic is set in Season 5 before the episode The Body. Giles owns the Magic Box and Riley is gone already. I'm a little murky on the Angel series timeline, but I'm guessing Season 2 of Angel is at the same time as Season 5 of BTVS? Anyway, Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley are back working with Angel and are at the Hyperion but their relationship is still somewhat strained. Also, for the purpose of this story, Cordelia's visions aren't necessarily of things happening at that moment but more of a general future, ie could be hours or days before events transpire._

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce sipped at his tea while surveying his small office as he pondered the recent changes at Angel Investigations. On the surface things had returned to what passed for normal at Angel Investigations. However, Angel had yet to make amends for their abrupt dismissal and was still acting moody, even for him. Wesley checked his watch. Lunchtime. He was about to call out to Cordelia to see if she wanted to order lunch when she screamed in pain. He rushed to where she had collapsed near her desk and by the way she was clutching her head he could tell she was having a vision.

"Sunnydale. Giles with a group of children. Oh no. Giles! He's tied to a chair and someone is beating him. A lot of men. Watchers maybe." Cordelia gasped and then slumped back against her desk.

Once he was certain the vision had ceased, he left a shaking Cordelia in search of aspirin and a glass of water. He knew better than to question her before she'd had some pain killers. He was only gone for a moment so he was completely unprepared for what he found upon his return. Instead of the twenty year old seer he found a little girl of about four, crying softly with her thumb in her mouth. He blinked and called out, "Cordelia?"

The little girl turned her watery brown eyes to him and cried a little harder. When he looked closer at the child, he realized she was wearing Cordelia's clothes. The much too large outfit slipped from her tiny body as she crawled over to him and reached out her arms. He closed his eyes and picked up the now mostly naked child and exclaimed, "Oh dear!"  
Angel emerged from his rooms looking like someone who had not had a restful night. "Did Cordelia have a vision? Where is she? And whose kid is that?" He looked irritated.

"Uh, Angel. Cordelia had a vision, about Sunnydale and Giles. And when I went to get her some aspirin, well …"

"Sunnydale? Buffy? Is Buffy in danger? Where the hell is Cordelia?" He shouted, startling the child that he did not recognize. "And where's the kid's mother?"

"Angel. Cordelia is right here." Wesley indicated the child he was trying to calm. He had managed to wrap her clothing around her like a blanket but they would have to get her some proper clothing until they could figure out how to change her back.

"That is Cordelia? What the hell happened? Was there anyone else here? Did you see a flash? Damnit Wes. Buffy may be in danger and I don't have time for this." He stormed over to the phone and tried to call Buffy. When there was no answer at her dorm he slammed down the receiver and grabbed his overcoat. "I'm going to Sunnydale. Buffy is not answering her phone."

"Angel wait! I think we should go with you."

Angel scoffed, "You and a kid? Wes, have you lost your mind? Buffy could be in danger. It is no place for a child."

"Angel, Cordelia's vision had Giles with a group of children and then Giles tied and beaten by a group of men. Watchers maybe. Giles was the one in danger. And clearly since the vision showed him with children then he might be the best answer for getting Cordelia back to her normal self."

At the mention of Giles, Cordelia whimpered, "Giles."

"Not to mention it is still quite a few hours until sunset, so you need me to drive if you want to reach Sunnydale by nightfall."

Angel grunted. "How are you going to hold the kid and drive at the same time? I don't have a car seat."

"I thought we could take Lorne or Gunn."

"Lorne," Cordelia giggled. "He nice."

Both men looked astonished. "Fascinating. She recognizes the names of people she knows. Cordelia, do you know who I am?"

"Wes" she said as she nodded before sucking on her thumb again.

Angel hurried over and demanded, "Did you see Buffy in your vision? Was she hurt?"

Cordelia shrunk back and clung to Wesley tighter.

"Angel, you're frightening her."

"Fine." He threw up his hands, snatched up the phone and demanded Lorne get over to the Hyperion immediately. He slammed down the receiver without waiting for a reply.

Wesley sighed. He was going to spend the next few hours in a car with a singing demon, a four year old and a cranky vampire. Well, at least the vampire would be riding in the trunk.

During one of the numerous stops so Cordelia could "go potty", Wesley convinced Angel that their first stop should be Giles' place. Wesley knew the Magic Box was closed on Sundays and he didn't think Buffy would appreciate a flaming vampire storming her dormitory. When they finally arrived Angel wasted no time in running from the car to the Watcher's door. He flung open the door that never seemed to be locked only to be thrown back by an invisible barrier. "Damnit Giles! It's Angel. Invite me in! Now!" He bellowed as the ends of the blanket he was using to shield himself from the sunlight started to burn. Hustling the vampire back to the car before the neighbors called the police, Wesley drove to the mansion on Crawford Street.

"What are we doing here?" Angel demanded.

"Angel, I'm going to drive over with Cordelia to the Summers' house and I think you should remain here. I will call you as soon as we find Buffy or Giles."

"What? No. I'm going with you. Buffy could be in danger." Angel paced, still clearly agitated, but Wesley needed to make him see reason.

"Angel, Joyce Summers is recovering from brain surgery. She doesn't need to be upset in her condition."

"I'm not going to upset Joyce. I need to make sure Buffy is okay. I think her daughter in danger would upset her more than seeing me!"

"Angel. Joyce Summers is not going to invite you into her home. And it would upset her if you make a scene like you did at Giles' place." He then used the only argument that had a chance at working, "Buffy would not want you to upset her mother and after your last encounter with Buffy I'd think you'd not want start off on a bad note."

Angel growled but relented on the condition that Wesley call him within the hour, no matter what.

They pulled into the Summers' driveway just as Joyce was unloading large shopping bags from her jeep. Ever the gentleman, and since Lorne was holding the napping Cordelia, Wesley jumped from the car and offered to help her with the bags. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Summers. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I used to work with your daughter and Mr. Giles. May I help you with the bags?"

Joyce blinked and stood frozen. It was still daylight so he wasn't a vampire. But she thought Buffy had said that Wesley had been fired by the Council and was now working with Angel. She peered into the car looking for the vampire and was startled to see a green man holding a small child. She looked back to Wesley who was smiling and holding out a tentative hand for her bags. "What is going on here? I thought Buffy said you'd been fired by the Council and now work for Angel. Is he here? Who is that 'man' holding the child?"

"I do work with Angel and he did make the drive to Sunnydale with us, but I had him wait at the mansion on Crawford Street. The 'man' holding the child, is a friend of ours named Lorne and the child, well this is going to sound somewhat peculiar, the child is Cordelia. She's somehow been turned into a four year old."

Joyce stopped any further explanation and sighed. "You three better come inside. Rupert is there with the others."

A relieved Wesley motioned for Lorne to bring Cordelia and followed Joyce into the house. He gasped. Rupert Giles was lying on the floor with two children sleeping on his chest, two children cuddled against his legs and two more sleeping on the ground next to him. Joyce covered her mouth to suppress a giggle and fished out a disposable camera from one of the bags. The flash woke the napping Cordelia who squirmed out of Lorne's grasp and leapt onto the dozing Watcher. "Giles!"

"Oomph!" The Watcher exclaimed as he tried to accommodate the new addition without disturbing the others. "Cordelia? Oh Dear Lord!"

TBC


	3. A Watcher Moves In

_BTVS and Angel characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

"Mine!" Buffy said as she pushed the others away from Giles. Judging by the generous shove she gave to Cordelia it appeared that four year old Buffy had retained some of her Slayer abilities. The quick thinking Lorne scooped up the crying Seer and began to sing "Happy Together" by the Turtles. Joyce smiled at his successful diversion. The only child unmoved was Buffy, who remained in a defensive stance in front of Giles. With a pleading look from Joyce, Giles placed a gentle hand on Buffy's shoulder and joined Lorne for the chorus.

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be_  
_The only one for me is you and you for me_  
_So happy together_

Disaster averted, Lorne took the children, minus Buffy, into the kitchen for some ice cream. A determined Joyce led a pouting Buffy upstairs for a timeout, leaving Giles and Wesley alone in the living room.

"That was odd." Giles remarked to Wesley.

"How so?" Wesley asked.

Giles ran his fingers through his hair and replied, "Buffy. Why on earth did she push the other children away? They were getting along just fine this afternoon."

"The children are getting tired so they're more prone to act out," Joyce answered as she came downstairs. Hiding a smile, she waited for the question that she knew was coming next.

"But they were sharing the crayons and the paper. What happened?"

"Cordelia went to show you the picture she had drawn. The one of you and her." Joyce answered.

"Yes?" a still bewildered Giles asked.

Joyce rolled her eyes. How on earth could someone so intelligent be so clueless.

Wesley coughed. "Well, like most Slayers, Buffy is territorial. She has always been a bit possessive of you."

"What? Of me? You're joking," said a disbelieving Giles.

His naive comment broke Joyce's resolve and she burst out laughing. "Oh, Rupert. I'm sorry," she apologized while wiping away tears. Lorne's return with the children prevented further discussion and left Giles to ponder his Slayer's behavior.

A subdued Buffy came downstairs and sat quietly next to Giles after apologizing to the others. When the children demanded a bedtime story Joyce handed him one of the books she had purchased that afternoon. After losing a much heated debate with four year old Willow on the proper way to read a story, Giles began The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Ten minutes later they fell asleep. Giles carried the sleeping Buffy to her room, kissed her forehead, and turned off the light before heading downstairs.

With the children asleep, the adults discussed their next steps. Giles and Wesley were to go back to Giles' place to begin on the research while Lorne was going to stay at the Summers' residence to help with the children. Giles had grabbed his keys and was a few steps from the door when he heard Buffy call from the top of the stairs, "Giles?"

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Giles asked, taking a step towards her.

Joyce took one look at her daughter and silently left the room.

"Don't go." Buffy sniffed, her eyes open wide and pleading. Her lower lip trembling.

"Buffy, I'll be back tomorrow. But I need to research this so we can fix it."

But Buffy shook her head and sniffed a little harder, "Please," she implored.

Sighing Giles asked, "You want me to stay? Will you go back to bed if I do?"

Nodding happily Buffy threw her arms around his neck, "Promise?"

Sighing once again, but returning her hug, he agreed. "I promise."

Joyce returned with the bed linens for the couch and a knowing grin on her face. She whispered to the others, "He can't refuse her anything when she uses the twenty year old version of that pout. He didn't have a chance withstanding the four year old version."

* * *

Giles felt a tickle under his nose. He absently brushed at it and encountered something soft and hair-like. Cautiously he opened one eye and appraised his surroundings. He was on the Summers' couch and morning light was streaming through the window. Buffy was curled up on his chest, a fistful of his t-shirt in her tiny fist. Careful so not to wake her, he rubbed one hand over his face. As futile as it seemed, he had hoped that the morning would have found Buffy and her friends back to normal. But things seldom worked out that easily on the Hellmouth. He heard someone approaching from the kitchen. Turning slightly, he noticed Joyce smiling down at him with a cup of tea in hand.

Perhaps sensing her mother, Buffy stirred and was instantly wide awake. "Giles!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged him. "You stayed."

"Well, I did promise, didn't I?"

Buffy nodded but her expression still looked a little sad.

"Buffy why don't you go wash up for breakfast. Your friends are waiting for you to come play," Joyce suggested.

Buffy looked back tentatively at Giles, but at his encouraging smile she did as her Mother asked.

Joyce sighed and sat in a nearby armchair. "They are so much like their older selves, but so much more open with their feelings. Whenever I try to talk to Buffy about Riley leaving, she passes it off with some glib remark. I know she must be hurting, but I can't seem to reach her. But four year old Buffy can't hide her fear of abandonment."

Giles placed his now empty tea cup on the side table and studied Joyce for a moment. At times she seemed quite content to have her daughter at an age where she was desperately needed, but it was clear to him that she wanted to help her daughter. "I think the best thing we can do to help Buffy and her friends would be to return them to their proper ages. And for that, I'm afraid I'll need to do some research at the Magic Box."

Joyce looked at him ruefully.

He blinked. "Perhaps Wesley and I can take a few of the children with us. Cordelia, because Wesley can best handle things if she has one of her visions, and perhaps Tara and Anya as they are the newest members of Buffy's group."

Joyce nodded. "Buffy will want to go with you too." At his disbelieving look Joyce continued, "Rupert, I know grown-up Buffy teases you, but she does it out of affection. You mean the world to her. And she's hardly let you out of her sight. She must have snuck down here last night, because when I last checked on her she was asleep in her bed. Besides, you're much better equipped to deal with a four year old with Slayer strength."

"Of course. I, I just thought she would have preferred to stay with her friends."

"Rupert, you are her friend." She smiled gratefully when he took the tea tray from her and followed her into the kitchen.

"Dear Lord, how could ones so small create such a mess?"

After helping with the cleanup of both the kitchen and the children, Giles placed Buffy, Anya and Tara into the convertible. He left Wesley to manage Cordelia on his own with arrangements to meet at the Magic Box in half an hour. Enough time for Giles to stop at his flat and pick up a few changes of clothes and other necessities. For Joyce was right, Buffy became distressed whenever he was out of her sight for any period of time. So like it or not, it appeared that Joyce was going to have a house guest until they could get things resolved.

"Does anyone need to use the loo?"

The three girls looked at him blankly until Anya piped up and said, "Loo means potty!"

"Er, yes. Very good Anya."

She beamed at his praise but all three shook their heads no. "Alright then, how about you watch some cartoons while I go get a few things upstairs?"  
He smiled as they were no longer paying him any mind, too engrossed by the antics of the roadrunner and wile coyote. Nevertheless, he packed quickly and after a quick detour to the kitchen to grab Buffy's favorite biscuits, they were once again bundled into the car. When he pulled into the space behind the Magic Box, they were greeted with the sight of Wesley pleading with a stubborn Cordelia.

"Please Cordelia. Get out of the car."

"You promised to take me shopping!" She wailed.

"Well, er, this is shopping. See?"

From the rather displeased and determined look on her face, Giles did not think that Wesley's reasoning, no matter how creative, was going to work on the four year old.

Fortunately they were saved by Buffy. "Cordy wanna donut? Giles got jellies!"

"Yay donuts!" And with that she was bounding out of the car to join her friends.

"Uh, Rupert. Do you think it wise to feed them something with so much sugar?"

Giles sighed. "Perhaps not. But I don't think I will have the energy to keep up with them without it."

True to Wesley's predictions, the children did indeed get hyped up on sugar. However, once it wore off, it also caused them quite a crash. With the four children napping happily on the mats in the training room, Giles and Wesley researched volume after volume with no success. Just as the sun moved low in the sky, the front door of the Magic Box slammed open to reveal an irate Angel.

"Where the hell have you been and why hasn't anyone called me?" he demanded.

"Er, Angel. We've been here as I believe Wesley informed you when you spoke with him this morning. And please lower your voice the children are sleeping."

"Don't lie to me! I've been calling for hours!" He took a menacing step forward.

Shocked, Giles glanced over at Wesley. Wesley had told him that Angel had not been acting himself, but he never indicated that he was this dangerously on edge. He slowly edged towards the counter and the weapons he knew were behind it. But Angel had vampire speed and was upon him before he had taken two steps. Roughly grabbing Giles by the throat he shook the Watcher and shouted, "Where is Buffy?"

A surprised Angel yelped in pain, grabbed his shin and dropped Giles to the ground. His eyes widened at the sight of four year old Buffy, the placer of the kick, standing protectively in front of Giles. "No hurt Giles again!"

He spread his hands wide and said calmly, "Buffy, it's me, Angel." His mistake was in taking a step towards her. Buffy shoved him hard and he landed against the bookshelves It was only Giles' hand on her shoulder that kept her from attacking him further.

"Angel you should leave before someone gets hurt." Wesley stated firmly. He cut off any further objection, "Buffy clearly has her Slayer strength and you've upset her. Perhaps tomorrow we can arrange for her to speak with you, but right now, you need to leave."

He snarled as he rose, but taking in the determined pair of Watchers and one four year old Slayer, he turned and stalked out the door.

Once he was gone, Buffy started crying. She was joined by the other three children who had woken from all the shouting. Deciding the children had had enough excitement for the day, they grabbed a box of books from the research table and headed for Revello drive. Perhaps Joyce could use her mother's touch to bring back a little joy for Buffy and her friends. And just maybe Giles could catch a quick nap on the lumpy sofa. His back muscles twinged in protest and he sighed. Well, he'd certainly slept on worse during his Ripper days. At least staying at the Summers' house would let him keep an eye on Buffy, especially since Angel was as the kids would call it, "weirding".

But a nap was not in the cards for him. At least not while the children were still awake. He was shocked when two year old Dawn toddled over to the couch and climbed up into his lap. He winced when she kneed a rather sensitive part of his anatomy and looked at her quizzically until she shoved the book into his chest.

"Ah. What do we have here?"

She slapped at the cover. Impatient for him to start.

He chuckled and read as ordered. Dawn gave a giant yawn just as the Grinch concluded his adventure. "Are you ready for bed?"

She rubbed her eyes and nodded sleepily. Rising with the child in his arms, he carried her up the stairs and placed her in Buffy's bed like he had the night before. As he reached over to switch off the light she surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Love you."

Embarrassed but greatly pleased he responded, "I love you too, Sweetheart." He tucked the covers tightly under her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Night Giles."

"Goodnight Dawn. Pleasant dreams."

He had barely reached the bottom of the stairs when she called out in alarm, "Giles! Mom!"


	4. Chapter 4

_BTVS and Angel characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

At Dawn's scream Giles raced back into the room a few steps ahead of Joyce. As he threw open the door he noticed that Dawn appeared to be back to her normal self. He also noticed that the open window seemed to be the cause for her alarm. Leaving Joyce to tend to Dawn he quickly crossed the room to the open window and was just in time to observe a shadowed figured hurrying away from the house. A figure wearing a long black overcoat. He frowned and closed the window. "Dawn are you alright?" He flushed and averted his eyes when he realized that she was wearing what was left of her toddler pajamas. Mumbling an apology he hurried downstairs, leaving two giggling Summers women in his wake.

He looked around the living room, half expecting to see the children back to normal as well. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before picking up the still four year old Buffy. "Dawnie?"

"Your sister is fine, Buffy. She um, she was just surprised." He had no idea how to begin to explain to a four year old that her younger sister was now much older.

"She cries a lot." Buffy said with some certainty.

"Well, um, yes. But she's fine." Giles reassured but Buffy had already lost interest. "Ow." Apparently her new fascination was pulling at the chest hairs poking out from his open shirt collar. Buffy giggled. If he wasn't mistaken she had a rather impish glint in her eyes. But surely he was imagining it. She wriggled in his arms indicating that she wanted down. He gladly placed her down on the sofa next to Willow and Xander who were engrossed in watching The Lion King.

Leaving Lorne to keep an eye on the children, Giles and Wesley headed into the kitchen. "Dawn is alright, then?" Wesley asked while pouring them both a cup of tea.

"Yes. She appears to have reverted back to normal. Hopefully once Joyce gets her settled down we can ask her a few questions. There must be some reason why she is the only one that changed back."

Wesley nodded. "It would help narrow down the research if she can recollect any of her experience. But I thought she was asleep? Did the transition awaken her?"

"I think there was someone outside her window. By the time I reached it they were gone, but I did catch a glimpse of a dark overcoat."

"Spike?"

Giles sighed. "No. Not that I think Spike is above that sort of thing, but the figure I saw running away had a larger build." He narrowed his eyes.

Noticing the Watcher's tightly clenched jaw, it didn't take any strenuous exercises in deduction to ascertain whom Giles thought the mysterious visitor had been. "You think it was Angel."

"Yes. He has a history of watching Buffy through her window. I don't think he meant to frighten Dawn, which is why he fled when she screamed. But with the way he has been behaving lately, I'm not comfortable with his having that kind of access to this house."

"Do you think he is a danger to the children?" Joyce asked from the doorway.

Giles began to pace. "Despite my not liking Angel, normally I would say no. But lately he has not been himself. Joyce, with your permission, I would like to perform the disinvite spell again."

"You never liked Spike. I hate you!" Dawn shrieked as she ran from the hallway.

The three adults stared open mouthed at the place where the teen had fled.

"She didn't mean that. She loves you." Joyce said watching the pained expression flit across Giles' face. She watched him school his expression and put his Watcher's face, as the children called it, back into place. She sighed and once again wished that her daughters had not inherited her temper. "Rupert, the disinvite spell will keep him from entering, but is there any spell that could keep him away from the upstairs windows?" She shuddered at the thought of Angel watching them all in their bedrooms.

"Not a spell, per se, but a good dousing of holy water should do the trick. I'll limit it to the upstairs window ledges. I'm not a fan of Spike, but I respect your right to decide who has access to the house, Joyce." He looked upstairs and Joyce was sure she detected a note of sorrow in his expression.

After he and Wesley performed the disinvite spell, Giles went upstairs to Buffy's room and retrieved the holy water from her weapons chest. He thoroughly doused the window sill and the roof just below and then repeated his actions for Joyce's windows. All that remained were the windows to young Dawn's bedroom. He knocked hesitantly on her door. "Dawn, may I come in please?"

"I guess," was her unenthusiastic reply.

He glanced over at her bed and noticed she was curled up and facing away from him, obviously still very upset with him. He took a breath to bolster his courage and said, "You're correct, Dawn. I do not trust Spike. But I do respect your Mother and her right to determine who has an invitation to her, your, home. A home that you should feel safe in, particularly in your bedroom. When did Spike start visiting your window?"

"What? My window, ewww! Spike hangs out on the porch or by the tree, but I've never seen him outside my window." She eyed the holy water that Giles was liberally sprinkling around the window sill and the roof below. Then it struck her. "Angel. You think it was Angel outside the window. Cuz' it was Buffy's room. You were talking about Angel downstairs not Spike."

"Yes, but the disinvite spell is rather inclusive. However, it will be up to your Mother to decide when and to whom she issues an invitation. The holy water is to ensure your privacy." He hesitated at the door as he was leaving, "I am sorry that I upset you, Dawn."

A teenage blur crashed into him before he turned the doorknob. "I'm sorry I said I hate you, Giles. I didn't mean it." She hugged him tightly.

He patted her hair gently. "Its alright, Dawn. I'm rather accustomed to the Summers women being angry with me." This earned the desired chuckle from the teen who released the Watcher with one final squeeze. "Get some rest and if you feel up to it tomorrow, perhaps you can answer some questions about your, recent, err, experience for me?"

"Sure Giles. Nite."

"Goodnight, Dawn. Sleep well."

When he reached the living room he discovered the other children had been put to bed and Buffy was standing by the couch in her pajamas and holding Mr. Gordo. He looked questioningly to Joyce.

"I think she's decided it is time for bed. There really isn't any use carrying her up to her room as she's only going to sneak back down here."

"But," he spluttered. He looked to Wesley and Lorne who were both grinning at him, clearly amused. He sighed and disappeared into the downstairs washroom to change into the sweatpants and t-shirt he was using to sleep in. As soon as he laid down on the sofa, Buffy crawled up and settled onto his chest like she had the night before. Mr. Gordo lie forgotten on the floor.

"Nite Giles."

"Goodnight, Buffy. Sleep well."

* * *

The next morning, Dawn had an interesting tale to tell. "God, it was so frustrating. In my mind I was saying, Mom, could I have a glass of water, but what came out was 'wawa'." She covered her face with her hands, still mortified at the memory.

Joyce grinned and pulled her into a hug, "don't worry, sweetie, you're still my little punkin' belly."

Dawn squirmed away. "Ugh, Mom. The other day that was cute, but now it just makes me want to wretch." At her mother's disconsolate look she added, "Next week I'll probably want to be your lil' punkin' belly again, but for now, can we ease off the baby talk?"

"Sure sweetie. Is sweetie ok?"

"Of course, Mom. Love ya. Now I should get ready for school."

"Dawn, Rupert and I think you should stay home today. Just to be sure that there aren't any other side effects." She glanced at Rupert. _Or in case you wind up reverting back. _

"Its just a precaution Dawn. Perhaps you can help your Mother and Lorne watch the others while Wesley and I do some research at the Magic Box?"

"Cool! I get to babysit Buffy?"

"Well, I think Buffy will be going with Rupert, but I could really use your help watching the others."

"I am so going to take a ton of pictures. Think of all the blackmail potential." Her mind was too busy scheming to hear Giles' objection, "err, Dawn that isn't precisely what your Mother had in mind."

With Dawn there to provide additional babysitting help, it was decided that only Buffy would go with Wesley and Giles to the Magic Box. This was after Giles had been unsuccessful in convincing Buffy to stay home and play with her friends.

"NO! I wanna go with you!" Lorne covered a grin as this exclamation from the tiny Slayer was accompanied by a little foot stomp.

"But Buffy, there aren't any toys at the Magic Box. Wouldn't you rather stay here and play with your friends."

"NO!" Again accompanied by a foot stomp. But what had been the Watcher's undoing was the tearful, "Don't you like me anymore? I'll be good I promise."

"Oh dear. Shh, Buffy. Don't cry. You can come with Wesley and I, alright? You know I'm very fond of you. Please don't cry."

At her "Yay! I win!" the Watcher knew he had been outmaneuvered once again.

They had only been at the Magic Box for a few short hours when Giles received a disturbing phone call.

"Rupert? Its Joyce. You need to come home right away."


	5. Chapter 5

_BTVS and Angel characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

Giles passed Buffy off to Wesley as they ran up the stairs of the Summers porch. He wasn't sure what they would find inside but he knew Buffy well enough to know that she would not follow any instructions of waiting in the car. He was not, however, prepared for the chaos they found inside. Anya was standing on the coffee table, screaming and gesturing to a rather large white rabbit that was staring up at her from the floor. Lorne was chasing, unsuccessfully, a squealing pig, which was heading for the dining room.

"Mr. Gordo!" Buffy exclaimed as she tried to wriggle free from Wesley's arms.

A frazzled Joyce exclaimed, "Rupert, thank god. Can you do something with Willow?"

The four year old Willow was floating about a foot off the ground, her uncontrolled magic sparking around her. Xander cowered on the floor frightened by his floating friend.

"Willow, please stop what you are doing." Giles said as calmly as he could as he edged closer.

"No!" Her refusal was accompanied by a flying ball which had been discarded on the floor.

Giles brushed aside the ball and tried a sterner approach. "Willow! Stop this at once!"

"NO!" This time she sent multiple items flying. Joyce yelped as she wasn't quite fast enough to avoid an errant book.

He took advantage of Willow's diverted attention and covered the remaining distance quickly. "Morpheus," he said as he touched his left hand to Willow's forehead. He caught her as her levitation spell was broken.

"What did you do to her?" Joyce asked shakily.

"I cast a spell to put her to sleep. It was a last resort. I would have preferred not to use magic on one so young, but she was endangering herself and the others." He looked around the room. Xander was sobbing near his feet. Anya was still shrieking over the rabbit and Lorne was still trying to corral the pig. Wesley was struggling to keep Buffy in his arms but there was no sign of Tara or Dawn. "Where are Tara and Dawn?"

"Upstairs. Tara is hiding in my closet and Dawn has been trying to coach her out of it," Joyce answered as she tried to soothe Xander.

Giles placed the still sleeping Willow on the sofa and cast a few reversal spells. The fleeing pig was immediately transformed back into Buffy's beloved Mr. Gordo. Lorne picked up the crying Anya whose severe bunny phobia was now exacerbated. "I presume that Willow discovered the Magics?"

"Actually Tara was the first one to bring one of Buffy's old toys to life. I don't think she meant to. She started crying and saying she was sorry right away. That's when she ran upstairs and hid in my closet. Then Willow changed Dawn's Mr Rabbit and Anya screamed she was a bad girl. I tried to get Willow to calm down but she was in full tantrum already. That's when I called you. I didn't know what else to do and I was afraid she was going to hurt someone, or herself."

"You did the right thing, Joyce. Unfortunately, I don't have any experience with coping with a child who has magic. I'd like to call someone in Devon for some advice on how to proceed."

"The Council?"

"No. Every effort should be made to keep this from the Council. I fear what they would do if they discovered Buffy was now a child. This is a group of magic users, a coven, that have been of great assistance to me in the past."

"Mom! Is that Giles? Maybe he can get Tara to come out! I can't seem to." Dawn called down from upstairs.

With one last check to ensure that Willow was still asleep, he went upstairs to Joyce's bedroom. A frazzled Dawn was pleading with Tara to come out of her Mother's closet.

"She won't come out. I think she's afraid she's going to be in trouble. I keep trying to tell her that no one is mad with her."

"You did fine Dawn. It is not your fault." Giles tried to reassure the teen.

"This is because of her family huh?"

"I believe so. She seemed rather frightened of her Father in particular." Then in his most reassuring tones, "Tara. Its Giles. You can come out now. No one is angry with you, I promise."

Tara peeked out from behind Joyce's bathrobe. She looked past Giles and her eyes went wide. Giles turned to see what she was staring at and found that Buffy had come upstairs and was holding the once again stuffed Mr. Gordo.

"Buffy, could you come here please?" Giles asked as he held out his hand.

Buffy gladly complied and hugged the now kneeling Giles.

"You see Tara it is alright. Mr. Gordo is back, to his um, usual self. No harm done." As if she understood what he was trying to do, Buffy proffered the stuffed pig to Tara.

Tara looked uncertainly at Giles, as if she was trying to decide if he was angry. Satisfied that he was not a danger, she crawled out of the closet. Giles held out his arms and Tara rushed to him, letting out the last of her fears in gentle sobs.

"Shh, It's alright, Tara. No one will hurt you. You're safe." Giles comforted as he rubbed the child's back. Much to everyone's surprise Tara returned to her normal size, her additional weight causing Giles to topple backwards onto the floor. When she realized that her toddler sized clothing no longer covered everything, she ran back into the closet and slammed the door.

"Well that was strange." Dawn said.

"Dawn, could you please fetch Tara her clothes?" Then to the closed closet door, "Tara? Are you uninjured?" At her muffled reply he continued, "Dawn has gone to fetch your clothing. I am going to go downstairs so you can change. When you're ready you can come down and tell me everything you remember. Perhaps we can find something common to both you and Dawn, as you are the only two that have returned to normal." With that he scooped up his Slayer and gave her the piggy back ride she had been asking for.

"Didn't know that Watcher duties included piggy back rides," Dawn teased as she passed them on the staircase. The Watcher glared at her but much to his dismay the teen merely giggled.

Joyce smiled at the Watcher as he put Buffy back down on the ground. _He's certainly good with the children, and it has been too long since I've seen Buffy this happy. But what if he can't change her back? No, I have to trust in him like the children do. He will find a way to fix this_. "Dawn said that Tara is back to her normal self. Is she alright?"

"Um, yes. I believe so. She, um, was a bit embarrassed at the state of her clothing. She said she'd join us as soon as she's changed. I'd better check on Willow and then make that phone call."

Joyce watched her daughter follow after her Watcher and sighed. She recalled a conversation with her daughter from the morning she was changed into a toddler.

"Sometimes I think Giles still sees me as that sixteen year old teenager that defied him and disobeyed him and generally drove him nuts." She sighed and sipped at her hot chocolate.

"Oh Buffy, you may have drove him 'nuts' on occasion, but he is extremely proud of you. He adores you. Even I can see that."

"Like a daughter you mean." Buffy muttered.

"Buffy? Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything. Has something happened?"

"No. Well, not really. Its just that when Travers threatened to deport him, I was so scared. At first I thought it was because, well he's my Watcher and I need him to be my Watcher, which I kinda do, but, I also need him just because he's Giles. I know I'm probably not making any sense." She stirred her hot chocolate miserably.

"No, I think I understand. Buffy, you and Rupert have always been close. It doesn't surprise me that you love him. But do you love him like you love Xander and Willow? Or does he make your heart skip a beat when you see him?" Joyce schooled her face into a neutral expression. Buffy was an adult now and for once she was not going to judge.

A slight blush crept into Buffy's cheeks as she mumbled, "I think I like him, but I'm not sure if he could ever see me that way."

"Well, Buffy. I think you need to talk to Rupert. Tell him how you feel. Find out if he might feel the same."

"What? No way. Mom, thanks but … its probably just transference or something. Yeah, that's it." Buffy was building up a good head of steam with her denials when the doorbell rang signifying the arrival of her friends and the end of the conversation.

A little later when it was apparent that all the guests had arrived she asked, "Where's Rupert? Isn't he coming for the movie fest?"

"Nah, Giles would probably be happier cross-referencing his books or something equally boring," Buffy answered rather flippantly. The same sentiment was echoed by the rest of the group.

"Buffy! Did you even ask him?" Joyce was rather appalled. Sometimes the children took Rupert entirely too much for granted.

"Mom! He wouldn't want to come."

Noticing the rather stubborn look on her daughter's face, Joyce decided to let it drop. But as she went to the kitchen to get the popcorn she thought: _I wish the children would show Rupert how they really felt about him. _

In the present, Joyce gasped, "Oh NO!" She wrung her hands. "No, I mean I didn't say it out loud? Did I? Oh God. RUPERT!"


	6. Chapter 6: Tara's Tale

_BTVS and Angel characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

Giles slumped into the nearest kitchen seat. "You wished for vengeance upon me?" He asked Joyce, the hurt evident in his eyes.

"No! Rupert. No. I don't even remember saying anything out loud." She hurried to reassure him. "Can they do that? I mean, if you just think something without actually saying it out loud?"

Giles and Wesley both shrugged. "I'm afraid I'm not all that well versed in vengeance demons. Normally, whenever questions about them came up, Anya was more than happy to supply the needed information. Often with great detail." He looked towards the living room where Xander and Anya were playing quietly supervised by a watchful Dawn. "Good lord! Where is Cordelia?"

"I thought I heard something in Buffy's room," Tara said as she entered the kitchen holding the child in question. "She was hiding under Buffy's bed."

"Cordelia, are you alright?" Giles asked.

"Willow doesn't like me. She was mean and made things fly."

"Ah, Well you're safe now. Willow is sleeping. Do you want to go and play with the others?"

She shook her head no and reached out for Giles, who looked perplexed for a moment but then took her from Tara.

"What's the matter Cordelia?"

"They don't like me. Nobody likes me."

Giles, lacking experience with children at this age, turned to Joyce for help.

"Cordelia, honey, why do you think they don't like you?"

"Because, because, Xander wouldn't let me play with the blocks 'cuz he said I was a girl and Anya got mad when I tried to watch Bugs Bunny."

"Ah. Well, Anya is afraid of bunnies. And Xander, well he probably doesn't know any better. Let's go and see if we can resolve this, yes?" At her hesitant nod, he took Cordelia into the living room with Buffy tagging along behind.

Xander was playing with the aforementioned blocks and Anya appeared to be reading a book. Giles sat Cordelia down on the floor and then sat cross-legged next to her. "That's very good, Xander. What are you making?"

"Castle," was his one word reply, although he was clearly pleased with the praise.

"Why don't you let Cordelia help you?"

"No! Girls don't play with blocks," he insisted.

Giles placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder to calm her before she launched into her rant.

"Why not?" Giles asked.

Xander shrugged. Clearly it was not something his four year old self was prepared to reason out. "Oh. Because girls are the princesses that live in the castle. I make for them."

Giles sighed. He had no idea how to explain equality of the sexes to a four year old. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it.

"You think I'm a princess?" Cordelia asked Xander.

Xander smiled shyly and nodded. This apparently appeased Cordelia as she now seemed content to "supervise" the castle's construction.

"I don't want to be a princess. They're stupid." Anya said as she looked up from her book.

"Oh? What would you like to be?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and went back to her book.

Conflict averted, he rose and rejoined the others, once again followed closely by Buffy. Joyce was setting plates of sliced fruit on the breakfast bar for everyone to snack on while Wesley was making a pot of tea. Giles looked down when he felt a tug on his jeans. Buffy apparently wanted his attention. He picked her up and she leaned toward the breakfast bar, grabbing a slice of apple off the plate.

Joyce smiled at him and said, "You're a natural, Rupert."

"Well. I. um." he blushed and looked down at his shoes. Meanwhile, Buffy had reached for another slice of fruit but this one she was determined to share with her Watcher.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled brightly at him and he diligently tried to ignore the sticky fingers that were gripping his shirt.

"Tara, if you wouldn't mind, could you tell us everything you remember?"

Tara nodded and began her tale. "We had just arrived for the movie fest. Xander and Anya picked Willow and I up at our dorm and drove us over, so we all arrived at the same time. Buffy and Dawn had already put out most of the snacks and Dawn had claimed her spot on the floor. Willow and I sat next to Buffy on the couch and Xander and Anya squeezed into the easy chair after putting in the movie, The Princess Bride. Mrs. Summers, was standing near the doorway and asked when you were arriving. She seemed kinda upset that we hadn't invited you. But Buffy and the others said you wouldn't have wanted to come."

Tara looked sheepishly at Giles. "I'm sorry. It was wrong that we didn't invite you."

"It's alright, Tara." Giles reassured the distraught girl.

"No. It really isn't. You've done so much for us. For me. I …" she broke off unable to continue.

Giles gently lifted her chin and once again told her, "It's alright, Tara. Truly. Please continue with what you remember."

"Well Mrs. Summers had gone into the kitchen to make some popcorn and then there was this flash of light. And I could sense magic. And I felt this tingle, like when I've done a spell, but only it wasn't me or Willow. I looked around to see who had cast the spell, but there was nobody there. But something wasn't right. Everything seemed different. Bigger. That's when I noticed that Willow and Buffy were children. And Dawn and Xander and Anya. Then I looked down at myself, and realized I must be a child too. But, it was kinda weird."

"Weird how?"

"Well, I was small. And scared. But I still seemed to be me. I mean, if I had been turned back to four, well I didn't know Willow or the others then. But I remembered them. And I remembered what I had for breakfast that morning. But when Mrs. Summers came back into the living room and I tried to ask her what had happened, all that came out was 'I want my Mommy.' Do you know who did this, Giles? Was it your friend Ethan?"

"Um, no. It wasn't Ethan, although under other circumstances I wouldn't put something like this past him."

"Oh right. He's in military prison or something," Tara said.

"Um. Not exactly. But he didn't do this."

"He escaped?" Tara noticed that Buffy seemed to be paying close attention to their conversation.

"No. I, uh, had this Coven in Devon take him. I didn't trust the Initiative. No telling what they would do with someone with Ethan's power."

"Does Buffy know?" Tara asked.

"Not exactly. Ow!" Buffy was glaring at him clearly unhappy with this last piece of information.

Tara giggled. Buffy may be currently age four, but she was still a force to be reckoned with.

"What else do you remember?"

"I remember playing with some stuffed animals and thinking it would be kinda funny if they were real."

"You cast a spell."

"I don't think I meant to. I mean, I remember the stuffed animals turning real, but I don't know any spells like that." She looked at Joyce. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Summers. I don't know how I did it, but I didn't mean to. I, I can pay for any damages."

"Oh Tara, honey, I know you didn't mean it. I'm just glad everyone is okay. You don't have to worry about paying for damages, you need to save your money for school."

"The Council will pay for it, Tara. Is it possible that the spell was Willow's doing?"

"You mean, the animals? Maybe." She thought hard for a moment. "I don't know. Willow was casting spells after she got mad at Anya and Cordelia, so its possible I guess. Is Willow alright?"

Giles pulled out a stool for Tara to sit down on. "Willow is very powerful and I don't have any experience with spellcasters that are this young. Someone from the Coven in Devon will be arriving tomorrow to help us. Right now she is under a binding spell so she can't use her magic. She's also under the morpheus spell." He sighed. "I didn't want to do it, but there was no other alternative."

Tara nodded. "I know how much you care for her and that you only have her best interests at heart. What will the Coven do when they arrive?"

Giles shrugged. "They wouldn't say until they've had a chance to evaluate the situation first hand. They won't harm her though. Is there anything you can remember about when you changed back?"

Tara blushed recalling the state of her clothing or lack thereof. "Um, well, I was hiding in Mrs. Summers' closet, afraid that I was going to be punished for being bad. Dawn was outside the door and kept telling me that it was okay but I was scared. I knew that I should come out and that I was safe but my four year old self knew that bad things happened when I was caught doing spells. And no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make myself get up and exit the closet. Then you were there." She looked steadily at him. "You are the first man I've trusted not to hurt me. You stood up to my family, when you barely knew me. Even though my four year old self was still scared, she trusted you when you said you weren't mad and that nothing was going to hurt her. That's, um, well that's when I hugged you and then um, was myself again." She looked away embarrassed at the memory.

"Tara, look at me please. I'm honored that you trust me. You're a remarkable young woman with a bright future ahead of you. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Tara smiled shyly. "So um, if it wasn't Ethan, do we have any idea of who did this?"

Giles glanced over to Joyce, "It may have been a vengeance demon or some sort of wish fulfillment spell."

Tara raised an eyebrow and wondered what Giles had done to piss off Joyce.

"I think that's where we should concentrate our research at any rate. Lorne, do you have any contacts that might be of help?"

"Well, I don't get too many vengeance demons at the club as they're usually not too confused about their path. But I can ask around discreetly. See if anyone knows of anyone that could cast something like this...like I was interested in buying."

"Good idea. But please be discreet. I don't want the demon population knowing of Buffy's condition."

"What about Angel?" Wesley had been reluctant to bring the vampire up, but as it was nearing sundown he figured Angel would be around shortly, invite or no.

Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated relying on Angel for anything, but he needed to set aside his personal feelings, for Buffy's sake, "Yes. Explain to him all we know and ask if he would contact the Powers. If they won't intervene to reverse this, maybe they can at least point us in the right direction."

He handed the now sleeping Buffy over to Joyce and settled in for a long night of research. He pulled out the first of many Watcher journals. It was a slim chance, but perhaps another Watcher had encountered something similar. He glanced over to where Joyce had set Buffy down on the couch. _I must not fail her this time_.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations and More Mysterie

_BTVS, Angel and Charmed characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

Giles heard a rhythmic knocking sound and lifted his head from the dining room table. He rubbed his eyes and repositioned his skewed glasses. From the looks of the book that thankfully hadn't been too damaged, he had fallen asleep while researching an obscure Watcher's Journal. The knocking resumed, this time a little louder, and he realized that someone was at the front door. He was about to stand and answer the door before the children woke when he wondered where Buffy had gotten too. She had been his shadow ever since she and her friends had been transformed into four year olds. He found her curled under the dining table, her tiny fist resting against his shoe. He bent down and scooped her up before heading to the door to join Joyce and Wesley.

A woman of average height, long, straight, brown hair and striking blue eyes stood on the doorstep along with her companion. Her companion was an unassuming middle aged woman with short wavy black hair streaked with grey. She smiled at Giles, "Rupert, it is good to see you. It has been too long. This is Agnes."

"Jane. You look well. Thank you both for coming." With a look to Joyce for permission, he silently invited them both in. One could never be too cautious in Sunnydale.

"May I introduce you to Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother, and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, a fellow occult expert."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jane said. "I'm not sure how much Rupert has told you, but my name is Jane Harkness and I'm from the Coven in Devon. Agnes is one of our seers."

"Rupert mentioned he called you yesterday. I'm surprised you were able to arrange a flight so quickly."

"Ah, well. We didn't exactly take normal transportation as Rupert said the matter was most urgent."

"Can I get you some tea? I know it's a bit cliche, but Rupert and Wesley always seem to want one."

Agnes and Jane both laughed. "Tea would be lovely, thank you."

"I take it the precious little one in your arms is your Slayer?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, Buffy and her friends were all caught by whatever caused this." He and Wesley remained silent as Agnes studied the three of them.

After a few moments she refocused and said, "There is a strong magical signature that I detect on all three of you." At that moment, Dawn walked into the room and Agnes' eyes went wide. She took a step back.

Giles turned to see what had frightened her and noticed Dawn. With a reassuring smile he said, "This is Buffy's sister Dawn. Dawn, these are the friends from the Coven, Jane and Agnes."

Agnes was still frozen, but Jane politely shook hands. "Hello, Dawn. It is nice to meet you. I'm sure this must be a frightening experience for you, but we'll do everything in our power to help."

"Just the usual hellmouthy fun," she shrugged. "It was a bit weird being in the body of a two year old but still being me, ya know, with all my usual thoughts and memories. But, I changed back and there hasn't been any side effects. Well other than Giles getting into overprotective mode." She arched an amused eyebrow at the Watcher.

"Yes, yes. Off with you now. I'm sure you have homework to do."

"It was nice meeting you both." With an eyeroll directed at Giles the teen headed up the stairs muttering about overprotective Watchers.

Jane laughed. "I like her, and she's obviously fond of you. You'll have to tell me how you managed to convince the Council to let the Slayer stay with her family."

Stalling until he could find a polite way to deflect Jane's question, Giles noticed Agnes was still frozen to the spot and looking in the direction that Dawn had gone. "Agnes? Are you alright?"

Jane shook the seer slightly. "Agnes, what is it?"

"That girl. It is her magical signature that is on everyone. And it was like it was reaching out towards us. If I didn't have wards up I think it would have enveloped me like it has the rest of them. Who or what is she?"

"She is Buffy's younger sister and we know about the magic that surrounds her. Jane, you will just have to take my word for it that it is not harmful," Giles stated firmly.

"Agnes?"

Agnes finally snapped out of it. She didn't like having things kept from her, especially something this powerful, but she detected nothing malevolent about it. She trusted Jane and it seemed that Jane trusted Rupert, so as the youth of today were fond of saying, moving on. She smiled shakily at Jane. "I'm fine."

Joyce returned with the tea and Wesley graciously offered to carry it for her. "Ready for some tea? Is everything alright? It looks like you've had a shock?" Joyce began to worry.

Giles opened his mouth but before he could say anything Jane spoke up. "Everything is fine. It will just take us a few moments to sort out all the mystical energies," she smiled her most reassuring smile. There was no need to alarm the Slayer's mother until she had all the facts from Agnes.

Buffy woke when they were getting settled in the living room. "Giles!" she smiled happily. "Good morning, Buffy. These are the nice ladies I told you about. The ones that are going to help Willow. Their names are Jane and Agnes. Can you say hello?"

"Hi!" Buffy said brightly. "I'm Buffy." She narrowed her eyes at Jane, who was sitting next to Giles and then snuggled more firmly into his shoulder.

Giles squirmed and tried to set her down. "Buffy, aren't you hungry? Why don't you go with your Mum and get something to eat."

"No! Don't wanna!" She stomped her foot and tried to crawl back into Giles' lap.

"Buffy Anne Summers! Stop this at once!" Joyce commanded. When she looked like she was fixing to throw a tantrum Joyce tried a different tactic, "Buffy, honey, you know how much Giles likes his tea in the morning. But he can't drink it if you're on his lap."  
"Why?" she asked, tears of temper still threatening.

Joyce was losing patience. She'd forgotten just how irritating a determined four year old could be. She was saved by Giles.

"Buffy?" He waited until she was looking at him. "I promise I'll be here when you are done, but would you please go with your Mother and have some breakfast?"

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise." He smiled at her.

Buffy recognized the smile he had just for her and brightened immediately. "Okay," she said and ran for the kitchen.

Joyce just shook her head and laughed. After a moment the other adults joined in.

"Please tell me there is something that can be done to return Buffy to her proper age. I don't know how many days with a four year old Slayer we can survive."

"Rupert, have you ever had Buffy's aura read?" Agnes asked.

"No. Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Her aura is strong, bright. Even brighter than I expected and I knew that as a Slayer hers would be extraordinary. And I can see your aura intermixed with hers. I'm guessing that is part of the Slayer/Watcher bond?" She looked quizzically at Jane.

"Sadly, although the Watcher's Council is happy to make use of our seers and other magical services, they have never been forthcoming with any information regarding the magical nature of the Slayer."

"Well, there is something very dark surrounding her aura, almost like something is holding it in."

Agnes turned to study Giles' aura again. His aura was also strong and bright, although not as bright as his Slayer's. And she could see Buffy's aura intermixed with his. But he did not have the 'circle of darkness' surrounding his. "Your aura has Buffy's mixed in, but you don't have the black ring."

She looked back at Buffy, who was now quietly playing on the floor at Giles' feet. She looked hard at the scars on her neck. "Umm, was she bitten by a vampire recently?"

Giles sighed. "Dracula was in town a few months ago and managed to get Buffy enthralled. But I would have thought that any residuals from that would have disappeared when she staked him."

"Rupert, why has the scar not healed? Is there something wrong with her Slayer healing?"

"No. The scar was from when she let Angel feed on her. Wesley and I were never able to determine why it never healed."

Jane pursed her lips. "Angel was the creature she was in love with? The one that tortured you?"

With a concerned glance towards Buffy, Giles nodded. "Buffy?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I sorry."

Giles picked her up and patted her back. "Sorry for what Buffy? What has you so upset?"

"Angel hurt." She sobbed a bit harder.

With a warning glare to the others, Giles walked with her into the kitchen, cooing nonsense at her to try and calm her down.

Wesley said, "It is not hard to forget that although they look four, their adult minds are present. Both Tara and Dawn confirmed this after they reverted back to their proper ages. We should be careful about what we say around them." The two women nodded in agreement.

"Now that Buffy is out of the room, what is it that you see Anges?"

"Well, it seems to originate from the bite scar on her neck. I was wondering if it was something that happened recently. That maybe she hadn't fully recovered from the vampire bite."

"Oh dear lord." Wesley exclaimed and quickly went to his duffle. He returned a few seconds later with a book on vampires. He found the chapter he was looking for and began to read aloud, "When a vampire claims another there will be a permanent scar at the place of the claiming. The usual vampiric healing will be averted. The scar will serve as notice to the vampire community that this vampire is the property of the master that claimed them. The claim is binding until the death." He looked up aghast.

"Wesley, until the death of whom?" Asked a now seething Giles, who had returned to the living room minus Buffy. At Jane's questioning look he explained, "After we got her settled down, Joyce took her upstairs for her bath." He turned his glare back to Wesley, "Now how do I break the bastard's claim?"

"Uh, Rupert I will have to do some research." Before Giles snapped completely he quickly added, "This volume doesn't cover claims as in depth as the others I have back in Los Angeles. I'll have Lorne bring back the relevant volumes when he returns tonight."

"Rupert, I know this is upsetting and I take it from your reaction that you didn't know about the claim until just now."

"Of course I didn't know about it!" He shouted. His shouts brought Dawn and Tara into the room, followed by Joyce with a dripping, towel wrapped, Buffy. He stormed out the front door and onto the porch. Buffy immediately began to whimper and cry.

"Shhh, Buffy. He's just outside on the front porch. He's not leaving. Here, see you can see him through the window."

"Giles!" She reached out pitifully for him.


	8. Chapter 8: Three Witches and a Baby

_BTVS, Angel and Charmed characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

Everyone sat in stunned silence. The only sounds were Buffy's whimperings and Joyce's unsuccessful attempts to soothe her.

Wesley got up and moved reluctantly towards the front door. "Uh, I should go and talk to him."

"Be careful, Wesley. Rupert in a foul mood is nothing to trifle with," Jane warned.

"Yes. I've some experience in that department. Wish me luck." He opened the door slowly and stepped outside with much the look of a man heading for the gallows.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked. "Why is Giles so upset?"

"Uh, just some unpleasant business, that is for Rupert to share with you if he chooses." At the teen's outraged look she continued, "Dawn, I know you care about Rupert, but right now we have more urgent things to worry about. This news, while unpleasant, is unrelated to the situation at hand. Once everyone is back to their proper ages, then it will be for Rupert to decide how much of this new information he shares and with whom."

"I'm not a child. No one ever wants to tell me anything!"

"Are you sure there are no side effects remaining? Because right now you are acting like you are two. The best thing you can do for Rupert is to not distract him." To take some of the sting out of her reprimand she asked, "Would you take Agnes and I to Willow?"

Dawn still had a mutinous look, but she nodded in agreement. "Follow me. I can fetch and retrieve too."

The two witches were nearly overwhelmed when they entered Buffy's bedroom where Willow lay sleeping. They grasped hands and closed their eyes. Dawn, having turned around about to make another sarcastic remark, decided now would be a good time to practice acting like a grownup and kept silent. "Her power is frightening for one so young," Jane remarked.

"Why does it matter how old she is?" Dawn asked.

Jane was about to chastise the girl again when she noted the serious expression.

"I mean, wouldn't it be scary if anyone had too much power?" Dawn clarified.

Jane smiled at her. "You're absolutely right, Dawn. But, what I meant was that Rupert told me yesterday that Willow hasn't had any formal training in the Magics. He's taught her some, and she's been frighteningly proficient in teaching herself. Magics can be hard to resist and when one practices the Arts, they open themselves up to forces they may not even be aware of. That is why it is important for practitioners to train with a mentor."

"But isn't Giles her mentor?"

"Well, Rupert could be, as he certainly has enough knowledge, experience and power. But, I rather think his focus is on being your sister's Watcher. I'm not trying to denigrate Rupert or his abilities, but he doesn't have the time to mentor two witches in addition to being the Watcher to the active Slayer."

While Jane had been explaining things to Dawn, Agnes had been studying Willow's aura. "This is bad. This is very bad."

"What is it?"

"I'm detecting too many magical signatures. Many of them very, very dark. There's a tiny bit of Rupert's, more than I would have imagined of Buffy's and at least two other distinct magical signatures. There is also a growing amount of intermixing with Tara's aura. Although, I'm not sure if that is a result of them being involved or something else. But, what is most worrying is the large amount of negative energies. It's like she's been absorbing power from everything around her."

"Including the hellmouth?" Tara spoke for the first time, horrified at the implications.

"Quite possibly."

Jane turned to Tara and Dawn. "Has Willow changed lately? Seemed different in her behavior?"

The two girls looked at each other, both debating with themselves if they should voice their fears.

"You're not betraying your friend. You'd be helping her," Jane coaxed.

"I've only known Willow for about a year. I was drawn to her. Everything about her, really, her aura even." Tara paused, a bit timid at her revelation.

"You can see auras?" Jane asked.

"A little. It was something my Mother taught me. I … I can't see everyone's. Only, people with strong magic. Like Willow. Or, Mr. Giles."

"And Willow's aura has changed?"

"More like it shifts. When she's happy or excited, it is like when I first met her." Tara looked down sheepishly.

"When is it different?"

"When she gets angry, or feels like someone doesn't," Tara stopped.

"Doesn't what, Tara?"

"When someone doesn't respect her power. Especially Mr. Giles. She gets mad when he scolds her for doing a spell without consulting him."

Jane placed a reassuring hand on Tara's shoulder. "Thank you, Tara. I know that was difficult for you. But it is not unusual for a student to want to challenge their mentor. Normally, it is more of a metaphorical challenge, but perhaps because Willow views Rupert as a father-figure as well, then proving herself to Rupert has become very important to her."

"Like a rite of passage?" Tara asked.

"Exactly, dear."

"Dawn, what have you noticed that is different about Willow?"

"Well, she used to be like uber shy. And never wanted to be noticed. But, now, it's like, look at me, I'm a Wicca and I can do all kinds of spells. It started when she gave Angel his soul back."

"Oh dear," Jane exclaimed. "Rupert mentioned he made some mistakes with Willow, but I never would have guessed he would have encouraged her to do a restoration spell!"

"He didn't. Not exactly. Do you know who Ms. Calendar was?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, she was a gypsy from the clan that cursed Angelus. And a romantic interest of Rupert's, I believe."

"Yeah, he really liked her. Angelus killed her before she could restore his soul. But she never told Giles or Buffy that she had been working on the restoration spell. Willow and Buffy found the disk with the spell on it on the floor next to her desk. They convinced Giles that it was Jenny's, ah Ms. Calendar's, last wish to give Angel his soul back. My sister, wanted her boyfriend back, gag, and I think Willow really wanted to try the spell. I know she wanted to help Buffy too, but I think she was already getting a bit obsessed with the Magics. Giles never let her participate in any spells before then, but he would let her help set up candles and stuff. I don't think Giles would have agreed if they hadn't convinced him it was Jenny's last wish."

"Thank you, Dawn. And you're correct. Under normal circumstances Rupert would never have allowed an untrained novice to attempt such a spell. But I still don't understand why he didn't at least supervise her."

"Oh. Well the first time he did, or was? But Drusilla and a bunch of her henchmen interrupted the spell and took Giles." Dawn looked down at the floor sadly. "That's when Angelus tortured Giles."

"Oh dear!" Jane exclaimed. "You said the first time. When was the second?"

"When Willow was in the hospital. She had gotten knocked unconscious during the attack and when she woke up she convinced Xander, Oz and Cordelia to help her try the spell again. Giles was still prisoner and Xander was supposed to go and tell Buffy, who had finally decided it was time to kill Angelus."

"You're telling me she performed a restoration spell while weakened in the hospital with magical novices!" Jane spat angrily.

Dawn and Tara took a frightened step back. Jane composed herself and apologized. "I'm sorry, Dawn, Tara. I'm not angry with either of you. I'm just appalled at Willow's lack of judgement."

"I," Tara hesitated.

"What is it Tara, I promise to keep my temper."

"I think that was the root of the conflict between her and Mr. Giles. Willow always wanted to learn more, faster and Giles, Mr. Giles, wanted her to slow down. He used to hide the more powerful books from her, or at least he thought he did, but Willow would sneak in and take them and then put them back before he noticed."

Jane closed her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It seems this situation is a lot more complicated. Originally I thought Rupert reluctant to work with a child so young. I had hoped Agnes and I could have worked with her and then release her binding."

"You're not going to release her binding?" Tara demanded.

"Tara, how old were you when your mother started teaching you magic?"

Taken off guard by the question, she answered, "four."

"And she taught you to respect magic and that it always has consequences. I know this to be true as I can sense that in you. That is what we hoped to do for Willow. However, it seems that despite Rupert's continual efforts to instill these values in her much older self, she has chosen to not only ignore them, but to lie to and steal from the man that has tried to be a mentor to her."

She held up her hand to halt the protests from both the girls. "I'm not saying that Willow is bad, or evil. And perhaps there is something driving her to behave this way. But when it comes to the Magics, Willow has proven time and time again that she cannot be trusted."

"So you're going to what, take her magic from her or leave it bound forever?" Dawn asked angrily. She had trusted this woman because she was a friend of Giles. Now she was planning on taking Willow's magic.

"No Dawn. I am not saying that at all. What I am saying is that this is beyond either Agnes or I, or anyone else at the Coven. However, there are three sisters in San Francisco, and their mentor, who might be able to help. And you both must accept the possibility that if given the choice of losing someone as powerful as Willow to the Dark Magics or taking her magic from her, then her magic will be taken. This is not a decision made lightly and it is a very last resort."

Dawn looked like she was about to argue more when Tara placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Dawn, Ms. Harkness is saying that if left unchecked Willow could become a Big Bad. Then Buffy and Giles would have to fight her. You don't want to put them in that position do you?"

"No, but can't they teach her?"

"That's why we need to take her to San Francisco. Tara, I'd think it best if you came with us. She will need someone she loves and trusts near her."

"Why can't they come here?" Dawn asked.

"Because of the hellmouth," Agnes said. The two girls turned to her in surprise. It had been so long since Agnes had said anything they had assumed she'd left the room.

"Perhaps if we took Willow away from the hellmouth, the negative energies would go away or be removable."

"Well, at any rate, we should discuss this with Rupert first. Although I am going to strongly insist we take Willow with us, in the absence of her parents, it is really his decision."

Jane made a final check on Willow to ensure that she was still sleeping peacefully and that the magical binding was still in place. Once satisfied, the four women went downstairs hoping to find a calmer Watcher.


	9. Chapter 9: The Seer, the Carpenter and

_BTVS, Angel and Charmed characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

Wesley quietly closed the front door and crossed the porch to stand next to Giles. The older Watcher seemed intent on something across the street but Wesley surmised that he was merely lost in thought.

"What is it Wesley?" Giles asked softly.

He jumped, startled at both the question and the soft tone. "Uh, well, I won't insult you by asking you if you are alright, but is there anything I can do?"

Giles turned and studied Wesley for a moment. It had been easy to dismiss the young man two years ago when he had first arrived in Sunnydale to take his place as Buffy's watcher. On the surface Wesley had been so sure of himself and the Council that it had been tempting to knock him down a few pegs. In retrospect, and if he were honest, a lot of that was probably undeserved. And yet, Wesley had still stood with them against the Mayor. And here he was now, ready to "beard the lion in his den", despite being convinced that any overture of sympathy or friendship would be rebuked. "Wesley, I'm quite sure I should have said this long ago, but I'm sorry for the way we treated you when you first arrived in Sunnydale." He held up a hand to forestall any protestations. "No, I know how shabbily we treated you. We directed all our anger and frustration at the Council towards you. It was reprehensible behavior on my part and I will understand if you cannot forgive me for it. But please don't hold it against the children. They were merely following my lead." Giles looked down at his shoes so he did not witness Wesley's shocked look.

"Giles? That was a long time ago and I behaved like an annoying prat. Looking back at my own behavior back then, I'm surprised you were able to restrain yourself from beating me to a bloody pulp." He joked, stalling for time until he could figure out a new approach. When he had come out here he had expected Giles to either take his head off, brush him off or both. He had not expected to find him in a melancholy state.

Giles sighed and shook his head sadly, but let the matter drop. "There was a Watcher here with Travers a few weeks ago. I don't remember her name, but one of the children might. She mentioned that she had done a study of Spike so she might have some research on vampiric rituals."

Wesley nodded. "Her name is Lydia. We went through the Academy together. She was always quite thorough with her research. Hopefully, she will know of a counter-ritual or at least give us a starting point. I can call her later."

"Perhaps we should wait for Buffy before contacting her. See what she wants to do."

"Giles?" When the Watcher looked up, what had been confusing to Wesley suddenly became clear. "You think Buffy knew about the claim."

Giles shrugged. "Or she may not want to reverse it." He stuck his hand in his pocket and watched the neighbors go about their routine.

"But wouldn't she have come to you? Asked you about it? You're her Watcher."

Giles studied his shoes again. "I'm afraid that I've failed her too many times to have earned that kind of trust." Before Wesley could protest, Giles turned him back towards the front door. "Now, I presume Jane sent you out here because they've found something. Best not to keep her waiting."

Wesley knew the conversation had been effectively ended. His first impulse was to go and talk to Cordelia but she was still four. Perhaps Lorne, although Wesley had no idea how the gregarious demon would get a chance to read them. Giles was a very private person and not likely to agree to being "read" by a demon, no matter how friendly.

When they entered the house, a very agitated Buffy squirmed from Joyce's grasp and threw herself at Giles. When he picked her up she clung to his neck and kept sobbing, "love you, love you." The poor girl was in hysterics and Giles did his best to soothe her. "Shh, Buffy. We'll fix this. I won't fail you this time. You'll be alright." Which made Buffy cry even harder. Wesley suspected that she had overheard their conversation from the porch. 'Oh dear.'

She finally exhausted herself and dropped off to a fitful sleep. Attempts to pass the sleeping child to Joyce or Tara were thwarted by the near stranglehold she maintained on Giles.

Jane raised a questioning eyebrow at the Watcher, but silently acknowledged the need to table the discussion for later. At the rate they were accumulating new problems, they would never get everything untangled unless they started attacking them one at a time. "Rupert, Agnes and I have had a chance to examine Willow. I'll let her explain about her aura."

"Most times, a person's aura is self contained. When two magic practitioners are involved, their auras can mingle but it is rarely permanent. I expected to find Tara's aura intermixed. But, I was a little surprised to find yours, Buffy's and two unidentified auras also in the mix." At Giles outraged look, she hastened to explain, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Yes. A few months ago, in order to help Buffy defeat a creature called Adam, we did an enjoining spell. And by we, I mean, Buffy, myself and Xander. Although, I'm unaware of any magical ability on young Xander's part."

"Oh. Well, technically Buffy isn't a practitioner either, although she is partly a product of magic with her being the Slayer. What about the identity of the fourth?"

Giles thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps Anya? Or a previous boyfriend named Oz."

"Well those four were the only the ones that I could identify as distinct entities. What scares me is the large presence of negative energies that seemed to grow even as I studied her. I've never encountered anything like it."

"Rupert, it is possible Willow opened herself up to dark forces when she performed the restoration spell on Angelus." Giles bowed his head as much as Buffy's grip would allow. Jane recognized the look of self-recrimination on her old friend. "Rupert, I know you won't listen to me when I tell you that this is not your fault, but you need to set it aside right now."He nodded once and Jane let it drop.

"Can you help her?"

She hesitated.

"Jane?"

"It is beyond our abilities at the Coven, but there is someone in San Francisco that might be able to help."

His brow furrowed in worry. "Jane," he began but she interrupted. "Three very powerful sisters and their mentor. I won't mention the Slayer, although I'm quite sure they are aware of her."

"Three sisters in San Francisco, the Halliwell sisters?"

"Yes. I'd like to take Willow to San Francisco as soon as possible."

"Why can't they come here? I'm not her parent but I do feel responsible for her, particularly in her current state."

"Because of the hellmouth," Agnes said. "I'd like to observe her aura away from here and see if the absorption of energy stops or hopefully even reverses."

"And I don't think Leo will want the girls near the hellmouth either."

It was a position he could respect as a Watcher. "Tara?"

Tara nodded. "I think we should take Willow to San Francisco."

He turned and looked to Wesley and Joyce, who both nodded their agreement. "Alright, it looks like we are agreed. When do you leave?"

"Now. Xander and the other two girls are napping and it looks like Buffy is still out so we can leave without all the fuss."

Ten minutes later the Summers household was minus four witches. Giles sent a silent prayer that the Powers watch over them and keep them safe. He settled down on the sofa, with a sleeping, but thankfully no longer crying Buffy, still in his arms. Wesley and Joyce returned from the kitchen, Joyce with a fresh pot of tea and Wesley having finished making a few phone calls.

"Lydia is emailing me her notes and a list of reference materials that might be helpful, err regarding that other matter." He glanced at Joyce and his cheeks tinged pink. "She knows I work for Angel, but I left out any specific references."

Giles sighed. "Thank you, Wesley. I appreciate all your efforts. And I trust your judgement with regard to this young lady and her discretion. I shudder at what Quentin and the rest of the Council would make of such an inquiry. Joyce, I hate to impose, but there are some books at the shop that I haven't gone through yet, and it might be helpful for you to look at a few of them. Perhaps it might jog your memory of something you might have seen or felt but not realized it's significance."

"You want me to help with the research?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid I'm about out of ideas."

Joyce noted his defeated look. The man was exhausted. The children clamored for his attention all the time, and none more than Buffy. And whenever the children napped, he researched. She doubted the man had slept two hours during the last two days. "Why don't I drive you and Buffy and Wesley can follow in your car with Xander, Cordelia and Anya?"

Giles nodded gratefully. He was in no condition to drive, even if he could convince Buffy to let go. Besides, he was reluctant to wake his Slayer. She got little enough sleep as it was.

Remarkably no one had awakened on the short drive to the store. The peace was short-lived however, when Cordelia was hit by one of her visions. Joyce did her best to comfort Xander, Anya and Buffy while Giles and Wesley set about trying to help the seer. Giles held the crying Cordelia in his lap while Wesley fetched her some water. Buffy crawled back to Giles and offered Mr. Gordo to Cordy.

"I'm so sorry Cordelia." Giles whispered over her head. "Buffy, told me that you got visions from the Powers, but I had no idea how debilitating they," he trailed off. "I never bothered to ask. I heard you were working for Angel and I didn't want to call there. I let my … I'm so sorry Cordelia. I should have done better. You're still one of my kids, you know, and I worry about you."

Just like with Dawn and Tara, there were no lights, no energy crackling or any other outward indication, but in an instant Cordelia was back to her old self. And she immediately gave Giles a piece of her mind, "God Giles! Everything is NOT your fault. I could have called you too, ya know. Now, that I'm me again, can I get some of the good painkillers? I know you must have them as many times as you've been knocked on the head."

"And yet, I've managed not to wake up in a coma."

"Smartass," she said with no small amount of affection. She gave him a hug and then they both were embarrassed when they realized just how much she was not covered. "Oh my God!"

Joyce found one of Giles' sweatshirts from the training room, and after a brief battle with Buffy and a promise to take her shopping, Cordelia was once again decent.

Cordelia glanced at Buffy and then gave a look to the other three adults that said, 'follow my lead'. Once she knew that Buffy was paying attention she said, "but, I don't have any shoes and Giles' feet are way bigger than mine."

Joyce, as the only other adult woman present, was the first to catch on. "Cordelia, would you like me to run to the shoe store and get you a new pair? It's too bad that Buffy won't want to come, as she's much better at picking out shoes."

"I come! I come!" Buffy exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She grabbed Giles' hand and tried to pull him up.

"Uh, Buffy, I have to stay here at the shop. But you go with your Mum."

Buffy sat back down dejectedly. "No. I stay."

Joyce closed her eyes and Giles could tell she was about to lose patience with her daughter. "Buffy, luv, your Mum is going to take you to get the new shoes I promised you before. Remember, when you let Cordelia have the sweatshirt."

"You have to take me. You promised!" Her eyes got wide and her bottom lip began to tremble.

Desperately, Giles looked to the two women for help.

With an impish grin, Cordelia said, "Giles can take you for another pair tomorrow and your Mom can take you today."

Giles looked horrified but remained quiet as he saw his Slayer's face break out into a big grin.

"Tomorrow? You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." he sighed. 'You walked right into that one old chap' he thought.

After triple checking that Joyce's jeep was not parked either out front or out back, Cordelia sat down at the research table and told them of her vision. Now she was positive they were watchers. It was the same creepy guy that had been there for Buffy's eighteenth birthday, but now he wore a goatee, which according to Cordelia, "made him look totally evil". This time she also had a date, today, and a place, which she now recognized as the Magic Box.

"Wesley, I'll need you to pick up Dawn from school and take her home to pack a few things for everyone. Then the two of you need to get back here as quickly as you can. Cordelia, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I need you to take Xander and Anya someplace safe. Damn. I could really use Xander's help right now."

"Uh, Giles? What the hell happened. We were all at Buffy's to watch a movie, then Joyce was mad because we hadn't invited you, and then suddenly everything got really big."

Giles turned in shock. "Xander! Are you alright?" At the young man's nod he continued, "I don't have all the details, but long story short, you were four and now thankfully you are not. Although I do wish you'd run into the training room and put on some clothes."

"Eeep!" Mortified he tried his best to cover himself and turned for the training room. After a few seconds of internal debate, he turned back and pulled the Watcher into a hug. "Thanks Giles. You're the first adult that has believed in me. Even when I mess up." After releasing his father-figure from the manly hug, he hurried into the training room. Minutes later he returned, dressed in the somewhat tattered outfit last seen on Buffy's training dummy. "What do you need me to do?"

Giles stared at Anya for a minute. She and Buffy were the last. He had no idea what it was that Buffy needed from him, but maybe … "Anya, I need you to be a big girl and take care of the money. Can you do that for me?" And just like that, a skimpily dressed but now fully grown Anya squealed and gave Giles a giant bear hug. Having adjusted to life around the Slayer, she fetched the change of clothes she'd hidden behind the counter. Smiling she grabbed the money from the cash register before going into the bathroom to change.

Giles chuckled in relief and answered Xander, "I need you four to take Joyce, Dawn and Buffy someplace safe." Anticipating a discussion of the plan, he held up a hand. "No, Xander, you can't tell me. You can't call me or contact me. It is best that I don't know any of the details. The most important thing is to keep them safe. We've been very lucky that Glory hasn't appeared but I don't trust that will last for long. And if the Council finds out what has happened to Buffy ..."

"But you guys are good with the Council I thought?" Xander asked. Not wanting to admit what he already knew.

"Xander, with Faith in jail and Buffy aged four they'll want to try and call another Slayer." Wesley said.

"But! That's stupid! Won't they try and reverse it first?"

"And get back a Slayer that isn't under their thumb?" Anya added in disbelief.

"But why can't you come Giles? You'd be way better at protecting Buffy. I can stay behind and be the Council's punching bag." Xander was beginning to lose it as he realized that Giles didn't think he'd ever see them again.

"Thank you for the offer, Xander. But it isn't true. You're the one that saved Buffy. You went down into the Master's Lair and gave her CPR. "

"Only after she knocked you out! You were going to die in her place, Giles. You were just going to march off like a good little soldier and die. Just like now. I won't let you do it."

"Xander, I'm trusting you to protect the most important people in my life. I can't go with you because the Council would be able to trace me through my magic. Now, please hurry, there isn't much time." Xander stormed off to gather weapons and supplies. "Wesley, I'll cast a morpheus spell on Buffy. That should give you a head start." He shook hands with the younger Watcher, who pulled him into a hug. "Take care of them, please."


	10. Chapter 10

_BTVS, Angel and Charmed characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

_Author's Note: First of all thank you for all the kind comments and words of encouragement. I have limited skills with the site so I apologize that I have not been able to reply to you directy. Secondly, there was a question about Glory's appearance and looking back at the last chapter I can see where there might be some confusion. This story takes place sometime after the episode Checkpoint but before the episode The Body. Buffy has already smacked the Council and they've told her Glory is a god. Also, the Sunnydale crew knows that Dawn is The Key._

Angel paced inside the monastery just north of Los Angeles. Looking around the deserted room he wondered, not for the first time, if he was on a wild goose chase. As far as he knew his two-way link to the Powers had been severed when the Oracles were murdered by Wolfram and Hart. But Merl had been quite insistent that he could make contact with something powerful here. He dropped the Amulet of Cauldis that he had poached from the Magic Box into the donations bin and sat down on a wooden pew to wait.

Unbeknownst to the fuming vampire, the Oracles had not been destroyed by Wolfram and Hart. In a dimension that was slightly shifted from his own, they were able to observe him without fear that even his supernatural senses would be able to detect them.

"Look at him, brother. He has learned nothing this year. In fact, he strays further from his path than before."

"Sister, we must be patient with him. His is a difficult path."

She scoffed. "Not so difficult as what we demand of the Slayers. I've said it before, brother, he is weak. He was supposed to aid the Slayer against the Master, not interfere with her bond with her Watcher. And certainly not to try and claim her! You concealed his botched claim on the Slayer and now we must correct this error or risk the censure of the Powers."

"Sister, the claim failed. There is no need for us to intervene."

"NO! It leaves her vulnerable to the Dark Forces. Dracula almost succeeded in enthralling her. Not to mention the damage it has done to her personal relationships. We fix this now, brother."

"Her personal relationships are irrelevant. She is the Slayer. Her duty is to slay the forces of evil. That has not been impaired by Angelus' partial claim."

"The Slayer is the Champion of Light. Her relationships are what keeps her grounded in humanity. It is the reason this Slayer has been so successful."

"But a claim can only be broken by one of their deaths. The Powers will not want to lose a Champion in order for the Slayer to be 'happy'."

"You're wrong, brother. I feared you would be still be unwilling to correct this injustice, so I alerted the Powers."

There was a thunderclap and a blinding light, followed by a terrible shaking. The male Oracle grabbed his head with both hands and doubled over in pain. He trembled visibly and fell to his knees. His sister looked on with some sympathy as her brother was dealt with by the Powers. She hated that it had come to this, but he had become arrogant, much like his favored 'champion'. He had taken the absence of direct intervention by the Powers as a sign of their implicit approval of his actions. But Evil, through its agents like Wolfram and Hart, had gotten much stronger and the balance was in jeopardy. Her brother, now enveloped in a green light, was transported away. Her instructions from the Powers brushed whisper-like across her mind.

Angel jumped to his feet and demanded of the ethereal spirit, "What the hell happened to Buffy? You have to fix it, NOW!"

Her instructions from the Powers were to give the vampire one last chance. "To fix the Slayer you must perform the Ritual of Cauldis. Only the amulet that you brought as an offering and a small amount of your blood are needed."

A scroll appeared at the vampire's feet. Angel glanced at the writing, surprised that he could read it. "It's in Latin?"

"This surprises you? It is a cleansing ritual, did you expect it to be in a demonic language?"

He looked again at the scroll. "Is there a special location or time needed?"

"No. The Slayer is in grave danger. The ritual should be performed as soon as you are ready. "

"I'll leave for Sunnydale at dusk."

"Is there some reason you cannot do the ritual now? It is a simple incantation requiring a small amount of your blood and the amulet. You are fluent in Latin and have performed more complicated spells."

"But Buffy … "

"Is not needed for the ritual. Once the incantation is complete, the Slayer will be righted. Are you coward or Champion?"

As the fury rose up in Angel, the Oracle reconsidered the wisdom of goading the vampire. But to her relief, he withdrew a small knife from his coat and began the ritual. When his blood dripped onto the amulet a gale force wind slammed through the monastery. Angel fell to his knees, grabbing his heart. "Buffy!" he screamed.

The wind stopped and the vampire made an aborted rush towards the Oracle. His rage so great that he hadn't considered that she was ethereal and therefore immune to his physical attack. "What the HELL did you do? I can't feel Buffy anymore. If you've hurt her …"

"Silence!" The Oracle commanded. "You forget your place vampire. The Slayer is unharmed. In fact, the ritual reversed the damage you caused when you tried to claim her."

Angel's eyes widened and he began to deny it.

"I said SILENCE!" Suddenly, Angel found he was no longer able to speak. "You were in possession of your soul when you initiated the Rite of Claim. And did you ask the Slayer her consent or even inform her of it?"

She released the silence spell so that he could answer. "Vampires don't ask permission for the Rite of Claim," he sneered. "Buffy loves me. She's MINE. She would have agreed if I had asked. We're forever."

"She is NOT yours. She is not a possession, a reward or something to be controlled. She is THE Champion of the Light. The Powers gave you a final chance. Had you refused to revoke your claim, your existence would have been ended."

"You didn't give me a choice! You told me this was to fix Buffy. To return her to her proper age! I didn't know it had anything to do with my Claim."

"No. I said it would 'fix' the Slayer. You leapt to your own conclusions as to the nature of the ritual. And it was necessary to release the claim in order for her to return to her proper age."

"I don't believe you."

"It is done. The botched claim has been released and you still exist. The Slayer will return to her own age very soon. Watch yourself, vampire. You are on shaky ground with the Powers right now." With a small flash of light, the Oracle was gone, leaving a furious vampire to wait out the daylight alone.

On a minor highway in western Nevada, two nondescript vehicles traveled east. As Angel completed the Ritual of Cauldis, a green light, invisible to the passengers within, enveloped the two cars. Buffy stirred in her mother's arms but did not rouse from the Morpheus spell her Watcher had cast a few hours ago. Beneath her t-shirt, the permanent scar from Angel's claim disappeared. She snuggled closer to her mother as she fell into a REM sleep.

Meanwhile, in Sunnydale, Quentin Travers and his entourage arrived at the Magic Box. He turned to one of his bodyguards, "Close the shop until further notice."

Giles folded his arms across his chest, "Is all this really necessary, Quentin?" He spared an apologetic smile to one of his regular customers that was being hustled out.

When the last of the customers were out and the doors were secured, Travers helped himself to Giles' scotch. "I've been hearing some disturbing rumors, Rupert. Rumors that the Slayer has not been patrolling. In fact, hasn't been seen in Sunnydale for a few days."

"Her mother has been ill, Quentin, as I'm sure I told you when i was in London last month. Her friends and I have taken a few of her patrols so she could take care of her mother."

"Really? Funny, as Joyce Summers was not in the hospital when we stopped by before coming here. Nor was she at home, or at her art gallery. In fact, her gallery had a 'closed for family emergency' sign on the door, and looks as if it has been closed for some time." He stared at Giles, daring him to dispute it.


	11. Chapter 11: The Council Arrives

_BTVS, Angel and Charmed characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

Giles glared at the head of the Watcher's Council delegation. Quentin Travers had always been an insufferable prat and he seemed to know exactly which buttons to push to make Giles lose his cool. Tonight, however, he needed to keep his temper in check in order to give the others time to get away. He took a steadying breath before answering, "I assure you Quentin, the medical situation of Joyce Summers is quite serious."

"Yes. I am aware of that," he replied with that smug grin of his.

"You've seen her medical records! What right have you to invade the woman's privacy!" Giles was appalled, but at the same time not surprised, by Travers' gall.

"What gives the Council the right, as you say, is that Joyce Summers is the Slayer's mother. That makes it our business. Against my recommendations, the Council allowed the Slayer to remain in her mother's care rather than become our ward. If something were to happen to Mrs. Summers, the Slayer would be at risk."

Giles snorted. "Funny, you didn't seem too concerned about Joyce's well being when you forced the Cruciamentum on Buffy and your pet vampire took her mother hostage!"

"Yes, well. That was unfortunate. But your hands aren't clean in that incident either, Rupert. You were the one that administered the drugs to your Slayer, rending her powers useless."

Giles snapped. He lunged at Travers, intent on beating that smug look off his face. He managed to land one solid punch before he was grabbed by a rather burly bodyguard. Shoved into a chair and restrained with the plastic handcuffs favored by police, Giles glowered at the unconscious form on the floor. At least he'd knocked the bastard out. He said a silent prayer to the Powers that he would be able to withstand the inevitable interrogation long enough to allow Wesley and Xander to get everyone to a safe location.

The other Watchers remained silent as they waited for their leader to regain consciousness, giving Giles the opportunity to study them. Most were unfamiliar. Quentin's bodyguard was known to him, of course, and the others were just as burly. Noticeably absent were the scholars like Wesley's friend Lydia. He took in their defensive positions and their body language. These were obviously members of the infamous Wet Works division. Quentin meant business this time. He idly wondered if he was their only target, or if they had come for Buffy as well.

The door to the training room slammed open and an irate Angel emerged. The vampire had taken them all down before the council team could even reach for their weapons. He sent a disdainful look to the still unconscious Travers and approached Giles, who had cautiously stood during the altercation.

"Angel?"

When the vampire turned towards the Watcher he was still in game face. Giles took a calming breath, mentally telling himself that Angel had his soul again. This was not Angelus. However, when the vampire approached, still in game face and without comment, Giles knew he was in trouble. "Where is Buffy?" he demanded.

"Safe."

"That is not what I asked, Giles. Where is she?" Angel snarled.

"I don't know," Giles answered honestly.

Without warning Angel struck him with a right cross to the jaw and Giles went down hard. His final thought before succumbing to unconsciousness was _not again._ The vampire scooped up the Watcher and threw him effortlessly over his shoulder, unaware of the council representative that was hiding behind the counter.

Wesley had called for a rest stop. Although they hadn't put enough distance between themselves and Sunnydale for him to be comfortable, he wanted to put a halt to the blind running. They needed a game plan. So they took a couple of rooms at a roadside motel. Joyce, Cordelia and Wesley were going to watch over the still sleeping Buffy while Xander, Dawn and Anya made a food run.

They were halfway through their meal when Buffy started thrashing and whimpering on the bed. Joyce tried to soothe her but she remained in the grips of her nightmare.

"Giles," she whimpered. As she became increasingly more agitated she continued to call out for the Watcher. Joyce looked over to Wesley, "Is she having a Slayer dream?"

Wesley cautiously approached the bed. He carefully felt her forehead and noted her elevated temperature. "Perhaps. Some Watchers recorded an elevated body temperature when their Slayers experienced a prophetic dream, but it wasn't consistent. Has Buffy ever discussed her Slayer dreams with you?"

Joyce shook her head. "No. I'm afraid I didn't react well to finding out Buffy was the Slayer. I've tried to make up for it, but I think she's still a bit leery of discussing Slayer issues with me. Wouldn't she have discussed it with Rupert? Wouldn't he have recorded it in his journals?"

"Well, normally Slayers live with their Watchers. Giles' journals on the matter, therefore, rely on whatever details Buffy would have noticed or shared."

Buffy's thrashing became more violent and her cries for Giles became more insistent. Wesley foolishly tried to restrain her and was punched for his efforts. With a final thrash she sat up screaming. And looked around a bit embarrassed that she had an audience as she was back to her proper age. She pulled the covers tightly around her and said, "I need clothes. Please tell me someone brought some for me."

"Dawn, could you please get some clothes for your sister from my bag?" Joyce said from her position on the floor.

As Dawn moved to comply, the rest of them filed out to give Buffy some privacy.

"Good to have you back, Buffster," Xander said with a grin as he closed the door behind them.

Buffy dressed in record time and Dawn fetched the others. She wasted no time on pleasantries when they were all assembled.

"I need to get back to Sunnydale. Now. How far are we?" This was directed at Wesley.

"Sweetheart, don't you think you should …"

Joyce's comment was cut off by an impatient Buffy, "Mom, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. I had a Slayer dream and Giles was being hurt. Bad. I need to get back there. I won't fail him again."

"We're a little over two hours north of Sunnydale. We stopped to eat and decide where to go."

"Okay. I don't think Giles was totally wrong about getting some of us out of Sunnydale, although he will pay for casting that morphy spell on me. Xander, I want you to take Mom, Dawn, Cordelia and Anya to a safe place."

"But …" he started to object.

"No arguments, Xan. I'm trusting you with two of the most important people in my life and I need to know they will be safe."

"You can count on me, Buffy. We'll …"

"No. Don't tell me where you're going. Giles was right about that. It's the best chance to stay hidden from Glory. I'll get a message to you somehow, when it's safe to return to Sunnydale."

"Buffy?"

"What Anya?"

"You could change the outgoing message on the voicemail for the Magic Box when it's safe. This way we can call and check without being traced."

Buffy paused and then smiled at the ex-demon. "That's a really good idea, Anya. Ok. You guys should get going."

She turned to hug her mother and sister goodbye. "Buffy," Joyce began. At her daughter's determined look she just said, "Be careful and take good care of Rupert."

"Thanks, Mom."

Cordelia hesitated at the door, "Buffy, are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" When Buffy shook her head in the negative, she continued, "He's strong Buffy. And he'll never blame you, no matter what happens."

"I know." She surprised the seer with a hug. "Take care of them, Cordy."

"I will."

When they had gone, she turned to Wesley. "We need to get to Sunnydale."

"Buffy, the Council won't kill him until they have whatever it is they are seeking."

"It's not the Council I saw in my dream, Wes. It was Angel."


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion Pt 1

_BTVS, Angel and Charmed characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe). _

_Author's Note: Sorry to break this into two parts but I ran out of time. This will get wrapped up tomorrow though :)_

Buffy raced into the Magic Box with Wesley on her heels. She scanned the front room quickly and noted the absence of her Watcher. She did, however, spot the slowly rising Quentin Travers. She threw the senior Council member against the bookshelves and demanded, "Where's Giles? What have you done to him?"

"Ms. Summers," a voice stuttered from behind her and to her left.

Faster than the speaker could fathom, she had released Travers and turned her choke hold on him.

"Buffy, we do not have Giles. Please release Mr. Danvers so we can discuss things calmly."

"I don't want to discuss things! I want to find Giles. NOW!"

"Uh, Buffy, perhaps if you let up on the chap he might be able to tell you what you need to know." Wesley gestured at the struggling Danvers, who was despite his near unconscious state, trying to speak."

Buffy let up her grip enough for him gulp a few lungfuls of air. "We restrained Mr. Giles after he knocked out Mr. Travers." He indicated the chair that had been turned over in the middle of the shop. "We had just gotten him settled when a group of vampires burst in from the backroom. My colleagues were surprised and were killed before they could even draw their weapons."

"How do you know they were vamps? And how did you escape?" Buffy demanded.

"Well, I had gone to fetch Mr. Giles a cold cloth from the restroom. He'd been injured in the struggle ..." he trailed off realizing that perhaps now wasn't the best time to describe any injuries her Watcher had obtained at the hands of his colleagues. "Well, when I heard the commotion, I peaked out from behind the door and saw the group of vampires in their demonic form. One was particularly aggrieved at Mr. Giles, who appeared to recognize him. "He called him Angel. This Angel chap apparently did not like the answer Mr. Giles gave him so he knocked him unconscious and slung him over his shoulder. The group left with Mr. Giles as their prisoner without ever discovering me."

"You didn't follow them? You were what, just going to sit here and wait?"

"No. After I checked my colleagues and realized that all but Mr. Travers had perished, I followed the group at a distance. As they didn't realize that anyone was following them, they were not terribly stealthy. They took Mr. Giles to an old mansion on Crawford Street. But there were too many vampires. I returned here to try and wake Mr. Travers in hopes that we could mount a more effective rescue."

Buffy blew out the breath she'd been holding. At least she knew where Giles was, and despite not liking it, she had to agree that Danvers had been correct to try and gather reinforcements. He wasn't a Slayer after all, and from what she could tell, probably more of a researcher than a field watcher. "How many vampires were you able to count?"

"Well there were five, plus Angel. And after they went inside the mansion, two others exited. It was rather strange, as it looked like the male was carrying the female vampire off."

"Did you get a good look at them?" At his nod, she asked "What did they look like?"

"Well the male had the most atrocious hair, like it had been dipped in bleach. And he wore a long black coat. I didn't get a good look at the female as she may have been unconscious, but I believe she had dark hair."

"Spike?" Wesley questioned.

"And probably Drusilla. And what are they doing with Angel?" Crap. This was not going to be easy. She looked at her resources, Wesley, and old Watcher and a researcher that had probably never seen a real vampire before today. She went to the weapons chest and started choosing weapons. "Wesley?"

"A crossbow if you have one. And I'll take a sword and a few stakes."

"Ms. Summers," Travers began but was cut off.

"Look. Unless you are going to tell me you have more watchers nearby, just shut up and stay out of my way. I am not leaving Giles with him any longer than I have to."

"I was only going to say, I'm quite handy with a crossbow." He waited expectantly.

Buffy looked over at Wesley, silently asking his opinion. "Angel and five vampires would be quite formidable on their own. With Spike and Drusilla as unknown quantities I think it best if we take all the help we can get."

Reluctantly she handed Travers and Danvers each a crossbow. "You two are to stay back as far as you can. And only take a shot if it is a sure one. I don't need to be worrying about friendly fire too."

"Understood. I assure you, Buffy, we will obey your instructions to the letter."

As they hurried to Crawford Street, Buffy asked Danvers, "How long ago did they take him?"

"About two hours ago. I'm sorry."

Buffy closed her eyes and was surprised when she felt a supportive hand on her shoulder. Wesley had observed Giles using the gesture to calm his Slayer back when he first arrived in Sunnydale and they needed Buffy to be one hundred percent focused on the rescue rather than worrying about things that couldn't be changed. She patted the hand gratefully and then turned to her troops.

"Okay, Travers and Danvers, you're on perimeter duty. If you get a clean shot at a vamp, take it. But be careful of not hitting us, or Giles. Especially Giles. Wesley, your main goal is to get to Giles. When he started to protest she waved him off. Look, if you can take out a vamp on your way to him fine, but I don't want to give anyone the chance to grab Giles and take him someplace else. They outnumber us, and they have something that we want. Lets not give them any more advantage than necessary."

The group hugged the shadows as they approached the mansion. Buffy was able to sneak up on the first guard and dust him before he knew what hit him. She was spotted by the second guard who turned and was about to sound the alarm. However a well aimed bolt from Travers' crossbow dusted the vamp before he had taken more than two steps.

Buffy heard Angel tell one of his henchmen to go look for Drusilla. She grimaced. And wondered what, if any, part Spike was playing. Could she trust him? She silently took out the henchman. They were going to have to move quickly now, as Angel would get suspicious when his lackey didn't return. She motioned for the others to stay hidden and she crept forward for a bit of reconnaissance. They were holding Giles in the same room where they had fooled Faith into thinking Angel had turned back into Angelus. Giles had been badly beaten. His face was bloodied and bruised. She watched Angel grab him by the hair and pull his head back, forcing the Watcher to look at him. His arm moved, bringing one of the instruments of torture off the tray and into the Giles' view. Buffy turned away and covered her mouth as she saw Angel's arm swing forward and stab the Watcher's torso. The muffled sound as he resisted the urge to cry out the only evidence that he was even conscious.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment and found her center, like Giles had taught her. She reached out with her Slayer senses. She had only spotted two other vampires in the room besides Angel but she needed to be sure. She reached out, and gave a slight prayer of thanks. She detected no other vamps or demons. She signaled the others. When they were in position, she motioned for Travers and Danvers to take their shot. Travers' bolt scored a perfect strike to the heart, but Danvers' shot went wide.

The commotion alerted Angel and he spun around, the tool he'd just used on Giles still dripping blood. "Buffy!"

"Step away from him Angelus," she ordered.

"Look, I'm not Angelus. I thought Giles had done something to hurt you. Like he did on your eighteenth birthday." He made the mistake of stepping away from Giles and towards Buffy.

Two crossbow bolts struck Angel, one in each shoulder, Travers and Wesley smiled at each other in victory. Angel roared as he pulled out the bolts.

"Wesley!"

Buffy didn't need to clarify. He gave the enraged Angel a wide berth and began to free Giles who had fallen unconscious. Buffy wasted no time going on the offensive. She landed a series of kicks and punches that drove Angel further away from the Watcher. She approached the fallen vampire, Mr. Pointy poised to deliver the final blow.

"Halt!" A female voice commanded. Buffy struggled against the invisible force that held her. She only needed a few more inches for Mr. Pointy to reach his target.

"He has a soul. He is a Champion for the Powers. You must not kill him."


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion Pt 2

_BTVS, Angel and Charmed characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

Buffy closed her eyes in dismay. How many times had she herself defended Angel and his soul. She tested the magic that was restraining her and was able to stand. She backed away from Angel and put Mr. Pointy in a pocket that would be easy to reach if she needed it. Apparently she was allowed movement provided it wasn't directed at the vampire. She crossed over to her Watcher, who was untied but in and out of consciousness. Gently, she checked his wounds. The stab wound to his torso was bleeding sluggishly, but didn't appear to deep. Nonetheless, she felt her anger returning. "You call Angel your Champion, yet tonight, with his soul intact, he murdered five watchers and tortured mine. I've slain newborn vamps for less. Why should he get a pass?"

"Buffy, I did it for you. I thought you were in danger. The powers made me your Champion so I could protect you. I love you."

Buffy snorted, cutting off further declarations from the vampire. "My Champion was willing to go face the Master in my place, not hide himself in his apartment and leave a sixteen year old girl to face it alone." She placed a gentle kiss to Giles' temple. "My Champion stayed with me, even after he was fired, when it was no longer his responsibility. Even when he probably should have gone and had himself a life, instead of running away because it was "too hard" to be around me." She turned her attention to the representative of the Powers. "I get that you hold all the power here. I've had this lesson before." She stole a quick glance at Travers, who to her surprise was not scowling but smiling. "But I think I've earned some concessions."

The Oracle was impressed. This Slayer had courage and intelligence. "I'm listening."

"First, you anchor Angel's soul. Not that it will keep him from doing evil apparently, but the world does not need Angelus unleashed if he decides to go and get himself a happy."

"Buffy," Angel started but was cut off.

"Shut up, Angel. This is between me and the Powers. Second, Angel is your Champion, not mine, if he comes near my Watcher, my family, my friends or is even in the same town, I will slay him without hesitation. You may be willing to forgive his actions tonight, but I am not."

Buffy paused when Giles stirred. She leaned her ear close to his mouth so she could hear him. "No, Giles. I'm sure."

The Oracle held up her hand. "One moment while I consult with the Powers." After a very brief silent communication the Oracle nodded. "The Powers have agreed." She approached the vampire, still held motionless on the ground. She spoke a few words in a language that Buffy didn't understand and a white light shot out from her hand. Angel convulsed on the floor for about two minutes. Apparently having one's soul anchored was not painless. When he regained his feet, he tried to approach Buffy, but a wave of the Oracle's hand caused him to disappear into a portal.

The Oracle turned to Buffy. "That concludes your business with the Powers." She released the others. Wesley stood and helped steady Giles, while Danvers went to assist Travers. "But I would like to rectify a wrong that my brother helped perpetrate. Please take hold of your Watcher. I will need to put him to sleep so that I can heal his wounds."

"Why does he have to be unconscious?" Wesley asked.

"The setting and rapid healing of broken bones would be quite a strain on him in his current state. I only wish to cause him the least amount of distress."

"Will he be in any danger? Giles said that magic always has consequences. What will be the price?"

"Your Watcher has taught you well. But in a sense, my brother has already paid its price in that the Powers have stripped him of his abilities. I assure you, there will be no negative consequences for either of you."

Buffy glanced at Wesley, who nodded his agreement. And then surprised Travers by asking his opinion. "Do you think it's safe?"

Travers smiled. "Yes. I believe if she had wanted to harm Giles or any of us, she could have done so at any time."

Buffy gathered Giles to her. She whispered, "Giles, if you can hear me, we're going to put you to sleep so," she stopped. "Do you have a name? I'm not even sure what to call you," she said to the Oracle.

"Well, I haven't had need of a name for quite some time. On the few rare occasions that I've interacted with mortals, I've simply been called the Oracle."

Buffy nodded and continued to whisper to Giles, "Well the Oracle lady is going to heal you. She said it would really hurt if you were awake. And I don't want you hurting anymore. Okay?" She felt a slight pressure on her arm that she was going to assume was his consent. "Okay. We're ready."

The Oracles hands glowed white. She placed one hand on his forehead and Giles' head drooped forward as the sleeping spell took hold. She then placed the other hand on his torso over the worst of his wounds. His body convulsed, but unlike Angel he did not cry out. Buffy tightened her hold and whispered soothing words into his ear. The Oracle stepped back and Buffy watched amazed as the bruises and cuts healed over, leaving no scars.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. For what it is worth, Wolfram and Hart has been spiking Angel's blood supply. I am not condoning his actions by any means, but I do not believe that he would have killed those watchers or tortured your's had he not been drugged."

"So your brother helped them spike Angel's blood? Why?"

"No. My brother's folly was in sending Angel to you in the first place. Vampires are obsessive and territorial. He should have foreseen the consequences on showing such a creature a pretty sixteen year old girl. Also, he did nothing when Angel attempted to claim you. Rather he allowed himself to be swayed by the argument that you would agree to such a claim given the choice."

Buffy smiled ruefully. "God, I was so in love with Angel I'm not so sure your brother was wrong." She stroked the hairs off her Watcher's forehead. "I don't think I could see anything beyond Angel back then."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Vampiric thrall is hard to resist, even by those with more experience than a young girl in love for the first time."

"Angel put me under thrall?" Buffy was outraged.

"Nothing that was deliberate. For what it is worth, Angel believes that he truly loves you. I'm not sure he was even aware what he was doing. Only that he didn't want to share you with anyone."

"What will happen to him?"

"The Powers will give him time to get off the tainted blood. They'll keep him somewhere that Wolfram and Hart will not be able to get to him. Then they will look for a suitable place for him to be reassigned. They'll release him after they are relatively certain that he will leave you be as you've requested." With that, she was gone.

Buffy, with considerable help from Wesley, dragged Giles towards the exit. "Let's get him back to the Magic Box so he can sleep it off. And you two, you're going to explain what the hell you were doing going after my Watcher."

"What?" Danvers said.

"Buffy, I assure you, we did not come to Sunnydale to harm either you or Giles. We came because we had information on Glory."

Buffy and Wesley stopped. "And you couldn't have just called? Or told him without beating on him?"

"We did call and give him the information two days ago. When I called the next day, Giles had no recollection of our conversation or any of the information. The same occurred when I called him two hours later. I surmised there was some sort of spell that was surrounding Glory which caused everyone to forget pertinent information. It appeared localized as my associates and I, whilst in London, had full recollection of the discussions. We are now apparently affected by the spell as well, as I can only remember that I had some information about Glory. However, even that knowledge is fading."

"Buffy," Wesley gasped. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation back at the Magic Box. Giles is getting heavy."

After they made sure Giles was comfortably situated on the couch in the training room, the others returned to the main shop. There was enough evidence of a struggle that it did not take much convincing to persuade the Sunnydale police of gang activity. The bodies were removed and Travers made arrangements to have them flown back to London for proper burial.

A search of the materials the Council had brought revealed a note sticking out of one of the journals. The note was from Spike of all people, and addressed to Buffy.

_Slayer,_

_I was minding my own business, not eavesdropping or anything, when my poofter sire busted into the Magic Box. When I saw him carry off Giles, I followed him back to the mansion and ran into Dru. She was quite pleased that she was going to have another go at the Watcher. I think she quite fancies him. Anyway, there were too many with Angelus for a rescue, but I figured I could at least take Dru out of there. I knocked her out and chained her up in my crypt and came back to see if I could find any of your little helpers around. The other watchers were dead but I noticed this book being clutched by the old guy. The one that brassed you off so much. Seems like they had information on how to stop that crazy bitch Glory. I couldn't touch the wanker because of the soddin' chip, but figured Dru would be mighty hungry. I told her that her Daddy wanted her to eat before she could play and she took care of your Glory problem right nice. She wasn't too pleased when I knocked her out again, but I'm taking Dru and we're leaving town._

_I figure this squares me and the Watcher for his hospitality and all. The old sod is crazy about you. He'd likely do anything for you, 'cept tell you. Right. I left something for the Niblet back in my crypt. Figure she'll be mighty pissed that I left without saying goodbye, but I can't risk Dru laying eyes on her._

_Spike_

_Oh. And if I ever get this bleedin' chip out I'll have your guts for garters._

"Well that explains why we didn't find Spike or Drusilla at the mansion," Wesley said.

"Ms. Summers, I have no idea how you've managed to inspire loyalty from such an evil creature, but Danvers and I will go and check out his claim." He looked towards the training room lost in thought for a moment, "I wonder …" He shook his head and called for Danvers.

"Come Danvers."

They heard sounds of Giles stirring in the training room. Wesley took it as his cue to leave. "I'll, um be back in a few hours. I expect you two have a bit to talk about."

"Yeah. Thanks, Wes." She surprised the ex-Watcher with a quick but heartfelt hug and headed towards the training room. She and Giles definitely had a lot to talk about.


	14. Chapter 14

_BTVS, Angel and Charmed characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while._

_Spoilers: Up until the Season 5 episode The Body (just to be safe)._

_This chapter is a bit Buffy/Giles, but G-rated. If Buffy/Giles isn't your thing, then I think the last chapter wrapped up the main parts of the story well enough that you can skip this one. Thanks everyone for sticking with this. _

Buffy opened the door to the training room and found Giles standing in front of the sofa. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. "Giles!"

"Buffy," he gasped. He returned her hug a bit hesitantly.

"Oops." She loosened her grip, but did not let him go. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright. But a bit confused."

"You've been out about six hours. The Oracle lady said that we should let you sleep and wake on your own."

"But …" He pulled away and began to pace. He looked down at the floor avoiding Buffy's gaze. He started again, "Buffy, you don't have to pretend for my sake. I, I understand that you'll probably want a different watcher."

"What! Giles? What are you talking about? Do you, do you want to leave? Because if it's Angel, the Powers have promised me that he won't ever come near you again."

He heard the tremble in her voice and looked up to find his Slayer's eyes had filled with tears. "I don't want to leave, but Buffy, the others, they only returned to their correct age when they'd gotten whatever they needed from me. If you changed back away from me, maybe …"

"NO!" She cut him off before he could finish that thought and pulled him back into a hug. She was crying now, but she had to make him understand. "No. I had a Slayer dream when we were on the road. Angel had you and he was hurting you. Again. I told the Powers that if they ever wanted me to act as the Slayer again they'd better change me back. Now. Then I woke up in clothes that were way too small, in a hotel room with my Mom, Dawn, Xander, Anya and Wesley."

"But …"

"Giles, please, please, please, just listen to me. Don't ever think that I don't need you, or want you around. I've told you a few times now, but I'll tell you again. I can't do any of this without you."

Giles took a deep breath and stroked Buffy's hair. "I'm sorry to have upset you Buffy. I just don't ever want to be a burden to you."

She tightened her arms a bit, but this time was careful not to squeeze too tightly. "You'll never be a burden, Giles. I love you."

"I love you too."

The hug continued for a moment longer and then Giles' sense of British decorum kicked in. He stepped back and asked, "Uh, Buffy. Are you sure, about Angel?"

"Giles, I promise, if he comes near you, I will stake him myself. He won't hurt you again."

"No. I meant, now that the Powers have anchored his soul, are you sure you don't want to, I mean, you can be together without fearing the curse."

Buffy closed her eyes and took her Watcher's hand. "I don't know how to make you believe me, but I don't love him anymore. He killed five watchers, Giles. And I know I'm not the biggest fan of the Watchers Council, but they didn't deserve to die. And after what he did to you, I can never forgive him."

"Buffy, I thought I heard, you called her the Oracle?" At her nod, he continued, "Well I thought she said that he had been drugged. He wasn't himself. I don't believe he would have killed those men, or tortured me, had he been himself."

She shook her head. "I'm not so sure, Giles. He was obsessed, you know. I don't think I noticed it before, well because I was so 'in love' with him that I couldn't see anything or anyone past Angel." She smiled a bit ruefully. "But my mind is clear now. And even if I do forgive him eventually, we can never go back to being more than friends. Because there's someone else now. Someone that I'm hoping feels the same way."

Giles, clueless as to the identity of Buffy's new love interest forced a smile and said, "That's wonderful, Buffy."

Buffy threw up her hands in exasperation. "How can someone so smart, be so dense!"

"What? Buffy, what's the matter?"

"It's you, you big dummy!"

"Me? What have I done to upset you?"

"NO! It's you that I'm in love with."

Giles blinked. Opened his mouth and then closed it. Then blinked again. "Oh dear lord," he exclaimed just before he passed out.


End file.
